Beautiful Wreck
by LunaticRomantica
Summary: No one knows when or where sparks may fly. Tatsumaki, a brash and ill-tempered woman, finds herself constantly forced into awkward situations with our indifferent bald hero. Accustomed to men brushing her off due to her personality, how will our heroine fair when Saitama appears to actually be drawn to her? *Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

How did she get herself into this situation? A question that anxiously repeated itself inside the mind of the curly haired esper as she cautiously floated through the decrepit lonely hallway. Her emerald green eyes frantically scanning for any spirits to phase through the moldy wood walls and devour her entirely. The deafening silence of the dead estate sharply contrasted the quick drum-like beating inside Tatsumaki's chest. Every now and then Tatsumaki thought she heard something or someone peeking out from the abandon rooms all across the hall. Yet whenever her green little head turned in the direction of the doors, they remained closed as if they had never been open. That brought the psychic no comfort for despite none of the doors being open, Tatsumaki could feel a cold breeze coming from behind her which would blow against her curly hair. She couldn't help but ponder how she ended up in this terrible situation in the first place.

Of course she already knew the "how". It was another one of those bothersome company retreats to a camp in the mountains for the S-Class heroes. As always, her schedule "happened" to be open the weekend of the retreat. Today after dinner, the camp counselors decided to spring a horrifyingly long tale about an abandoned haunted hotel nearby. Tatsumaki was forced to listen this dull tale of caretakers succumbing to cabin fever and slaughtering their families every year in the large hotel. Long story short, the hotel was shut down, left to rot away till nature eventually reclaimed it. Upon the completion of the well-written but totally not scary story, Tatsumaki sat with everyone as they decided to offset bedtime to overindulge in endless conversation and booze. Feeling exhausted herself, she berated them on how noisy all of her coworkers were so late at night.

"Are you tired? You should go ahead and head to bed while everyone stays here," Silverfang inquired.

"I am not tired! You're all just a bunch of incompetent bastards that are talking about useless things! A villain could be wreaking havoc around tomorrow but none of you can go because you''ll be too tired! Then I have to go in your place! You all know that I am overworked as is!" Tatsumaki complained loudly.

Of course a very bald idiot decided to butt in, "Then you should go to bed early. Anyways, that horror story was pretty good, huh? Especially that part about the room 237! Maybe we should check it out!"

"Brilliant idea, teacher! We could exorcise the spirits," Genos applauded as he finished writing something in a notepad.

"That sounds like it'd be kinda cool actually," Atomic Samurai remarked amused.

Tatsumaki stared at Saitama mortified as he decided to bring back up that annoying story. Not only that, it was a ludicrous idea for them to even consider going to the place! In disbelief, the green haired woman thought, 'The nerve of that guy! Why does he even like that story? It's so bad that I am shaking!'

"Are you okay?" A dull but sweet voice rudely asked her.

Surprised, she shuddered violently in the direction of the eggheaded hero who dared to suddenly inquire anything about her own well-being. Not that she was scared or anything, just annoyed by the whole tiring ordeal. "I AM FINE!" Tatsumaki responded angrily.

For a few moments Saitama stared at her in irritation, the next moment concerned and curious, ending up with a fascinating realization. Smiling coyly along with the rest of the S-Class heroes, baldy dared to asked the best hero, "Are you scared?"

Blushing, Tatsumaki turned the other way so her colleagues couldn't see her horrified face. "Of course not!" she exclaimed.

"Okay~," he laughed turning away from her.

"Anyway I am going to go check out the hotel on my own," Saitama laughed.

Standing up, Saitama made his way out the exit of the dining hall while waving goodnight to everyone. Everyone was staring at Saitama's back, ignoring a dumbfounded Tatsumaki staring agape at his brazen behavior. A whirlwind of paranoid thoughts began racing through her mind. 'How could he think this was okay? This nobody shouldn't be doing something like this! Of course he's strong so he could probably take it, but even I know that ghosts are on a different level!' Ever since her first encounter with a ghost , she believed that ghosts possessed some resistance to her telepathic abilities. If there was a chance the second best hero could be defeated, how in the world would this loser fair? Not that she cared what happened to him. However if something did happen it was her responsibility as a hero to leap into action since no one else here would be able to do anything. Maybe she was just being paranoid at this point? Tatsumaki knew that he was strong therefore the likelihood of Saitama coming out of a situation such as this was high. Paranoia snuck in again however, 'What if he didn't make it out? What if she was too late to save him? What would she tell her sister? What would she do without his annoying presence?'

Tatsumaki stood up from her seat almost at the same time another hero was getting up, "I'll go with you!" the two s-class heroes yelled together.

The blond cyborg stared at Tatsumaki dumbfounded, Tatsumaki's face turning bright red while everyone else focused their attention on the unlikely pair. She could feel her heart beating quickly when she looked passed everyone with her green eyes to gaze at the concerned bald neanderthal. Saitama's head was cocked left in confusion, responding, "You two don't need to worry about me. It's late so you two should go to bed."

"Please, teacher! I cannot allow you to take on this mission without some form of support," Genos pointed in response.

"I don't see the harm. Besides it sounds like it'd more fun than just sitting here chatting about nonsense," the samurai laughed whilst standing from his seat.

All the S-class heroes agreed that it would be a fun venture, except a petite green haired beauty. "Well I guess if you guys all want we can hang out," Saitama shrugged, continuing to make his way out of the dining hall.

Seats began to be emptied, previous occupants laughing and happily anticipating upcoming events in a supposed haunted hotel. Soon Tatsumaki was alone in her seat, watching everyone's back with wide green eyed horror. She didn't want to go to a haunted hotel, considering the trauma of her last venture to a haunted location. At the same time, she couldn't stand being left alone in the middle of the night in an unknown camp. Also if all the remaining S-Class hero died, then all of their missions would land on her instead. What if she be forced to take the ghost on alone? What if Saitama was the first to go? Not that the hero was scared or anything, it's just that her pride was on the line of course! If all of the S-class heroes, except the esper, accompanied some nobody hero to a haunted house then the public would think she was a scared little girl with no guts and no right to call herself a "hero".

Debating back and forth how to prevent this scenario, Tatsumaki looked up and accidentally made eye contact with the dull eyed egghead. His stare was blank, however in her tsundere mind he was challenging her to be one of his many guardians on this death trap mission. Then and there she knew that she could never let him go without her.

So here Tatsumaki floated in the middle of a decaying hallway, all alone for everyone had split up across the large hotel to scout out for the many ghosts that inhabited this realm. With no clue where Silverfang or any of the other S-class heroes were located, Tatsumaki slowly flew to where the only non-S-Class hero was most likely located: Room 237. The most haunted room in the premise, the baldy had brazenly spoke about would most likely be his priority. To be honest, she had been stalling a little getting to the room. In her green haired head, Tatsumaki hoped to bump into a certain someone and be by his side rather than either of them go in alone. Not that she needed him there, obviously he was the one who needed her there.

Suddenly Tatsumaki's ears rang with sounds of a monotone scream to her right. "Saitama!" Tatsumaki yelled concerned, bursting through the room 237 door.

She swiftly flew inside to aid the low grade hero with whatever was trying to do him harm. Her bald headed target was nowhere to be seen in the dingey bedroom area, so Tatsumaki quickly went to search inside the bathroom. There she found Saitama standing in front of a mysterious the figure being covered from Tatsumaki's view by Saitama's frame, she could see it was a very elderly woman with widened eyes, her pupils dilated white piercing through the esper's soul. Saitama turned to looked back at our heroine with concern and bewilderment. He was in trouble, that was all she needed to know to rush into action pushing herself in between Saitama and the ghost. Fearlessly extending her arms out to protect him, she demanded, "Stay away from Saitama!"

However her fearlessness was quickly replaced with disgust, coupled with pure horror upon realizing that the elderly woman was completely nude. Covering her beautiful green eyes and flushed face, she turned around, running straight into Saitama's chest, all the while shrieking wildly. In response, Saitama wrapped one of his strong arms around her shoulder, bringing her into a protective embrace. Despite being gentle with her, Tatsumaki could sense the presence of strength in his touch. A wave of relief washed through her body as she wrapped her arms around him to further the warm sensation of safety. With his other arm Saitama reached for something beside him, throwing it at the ghost. "Put some clothes on," Saitama firmly demanded.

Sounds of a towel being wrapped around a raisin-like body could be heard behind Tatsumaki. "I am not sure why you are still here but someone of your age should have passed on by now," Saitama stated plainly.

"I am sorry. I was murdered with family here and there is a lot of bad juju here that keeps us locked away to haunt every winter," a shriveled voice replied.

"Do you need me to help?" Saitama inquired.

"Please," the elderly women insisted.

He raised the same arm and apparently tapped the elderly women on top of her head. "Next time ask rather than scare people with your body," Saitama stated.

There was a loud heavenly operatic sound, followed by a towel plopping to the ground. "Thank you," a distant shrill voice said.

Although everything would suggest that the ordeal was over and done, Tatsumaki clung onto her hero for fear of any other surprises. A strong hand placed itself over her head and stroked her green hair cooling some of her nerves. "It's okay. You can put that stuff down now," Saitama's cool voice whispered.

"What stuff?" Tatsumaki asked gazing up at him.

Tatsumaki had unknowingly levitated most of the furniture in the room due to her fear and disgust over recent clothless events. However now objects were floating greenly in the air for a different reason.

Tatsumaki's face was so close to Saitama's sleek hairless one. His strong arm was still wrapped around her but now instead of giving her comfort, she felt a burst of excitement rising up from within her. Her cheeks felt hot whilst gazing into his serious but comforting face. Noticing a difference between his usual lackadaisical expression and the one present, Tatsumaki realized that he was concerned for her and was trying to comfort her. With her chest pressed so tightly against his, Tatsumaki began to wonder dreamily if Saitama could feel her heart beating so heavily. Normally she would defend her pride by chastising him for trying to protect her, who needed no such comfort let alone protection. However she was inebriated in this moment by his strong embrace and protective stare. He smiled at her warmly stating, "That's the first time you said it."

She cocked her head in confusion, as to inquire what he was even talking about. He chuckled a little, answering her thoughts, "You never called me by my name before and you came in to save me. I guess you're not such a brat after all."

Embarrassed, Tatsumaki jerked her head away while murmuring, "Don't let it get to your head, baldy… It's just what I have to do…"

"That's right because we are heroes," he laughed, stroking the back of her head.

She looked back up at him blushing and frowningly shyly. His fall brown eyes gazed softly into her sea green eyes endearingly. "You're cute," Saitama stated.

Normally Tatsumaki would be enraged by this statement but she wasn't in the position of power at this moment. So she merely glared at him in response, Saitama appeared to be a little concerned about her reaction. A light bulb apparently popped in his head thereupon he nodded apologetically as he pushed her forehead against his. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't patronize you like that. You're beautiful, Tatsumaki…" he stated.

Tatsumaki slowly gazed up at him in disbelief as their eyes met. Everything in the room was glowing and floating around them, surrounding them with a bright green light, but she didn't care enough to notice. He was so strong, possibly stronger than her when she was feeling under the weather. The second strongest man she had ever met, was protecting her and telling her she was beautiful. She felt like she was living out some stupid, weak woman's dream in that moment. As a strong independent esper who didn't need no man, Tatsumaki was unaccustomed to the heat growing inside of her. All she knew was that she wanted him closer, so she slowly began to follow her instincts in this moment. Shifting her arms to wrap around Saitama's strong neck without breaking their intense eye contact. Her body moving on it's own, her lips gradually came closer to his. Saitama didn't fight her, he just closed his eyes while together they began closing the gap between their lips. Tatsumaki's heart was now accosting her ribs as the tips of their lips gently grazed against each other. She closed her green eyes, about to make the move to gift him with her first kiss.

Suddenly a loud engine noise projected from room 237's bedroom, screeching to a halt outside the door of the bathroom. Saitama and Tatsumaki remained holding each other but the shock still zipped their faces away to stare in the direction of the door. There stood a golden haired machine, panting and sweating in the doorway. "Teacher! I heard screaming and I am here! Where is the villain? Allow me to repay you for all that you have done for me!" Genos exclaimed excitedly.

Yellow eyes stared at the embracing pair still standing inside of the toilet facilities. Saitama's back may have been facing Genos but Tatsumaki could clearly see the annoying cyborg. Of course, it took Genos a few seconds to process what he had rudely interrupted. Tatsumaki on the other hand took no time processing the cyborg's entire body through the walls of the building. In an instant there were layers of holes in numerous walls which Genos had previously stood before. Saitama looking behind him in slight shock as the decrepit building began to crumble around them. Tatsumaki, embarrassed by her unladylike actions, flew away through the holes Genos's body had made. She could hear Saitama calling out her name but she refused to turn around to look at him whilst the building crumbled.

How could she be so rash? Did they almost kiss? He probably thinks she's such a child! But what was that idiot cyborg thinking not knocking whilst entering a room with no door? Still a normal maiden would have laughed it off or at least not have reacted so violently. Tatsumaki knew that Genos was fine but it still wasn't a mature thing to do in front of someone she was about to kiss! Everything was a disaster but she needed to sit through another day at this camp thing or her reputation would be ruined! How was Tatsumaki going to face Saitama now? What would have happened if Genos never interrupted? Find in the next chapter of Beautful Wreck.

 _Meanwhile, Genos sits in a cold maze outside of the hotel in a zen like position thinking, "I probably should have knocked."_


	2. Chapter 2

Crows and a single rooster screeched to announce the arrival of a new day for the residents of the camp. However no one seem to pay any mind to the loud commotion caused by nature, all snoring without a response to it. Everyone except the green haired beauty that lay in her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. She had been up most of the night, plagued by paranoia of what was to come. Seeing as sleep was no longer an option, Tatsumaki decided to get out of bed and start the day.

Groggily walking to her bathroom, Tatsumaki began with her morning affairs. Relying solely on her psychic abilities to do all of the work, such as levitating her toothbrush over her mouth in order to brush without dirtying her own hands. Normally, this was how she would relax before the start of any other troublesome day at work, however even though she was supposed to be on vacation, this time was different. Instead of relaxing, Tatsumaki's mind was buzzing with paranoid thoughts of how today would turn out and what she needed to do to prevent all the horrifying scenarios in her head. These were the same thoughts that kept her tossing and turning in the bedroom she had to herself.

What was going to happen today? Was Saitama going to approach Tatsumaki? If so, would he berate her for her treatment of Genos? Would she have to swallow her pride and apologize? Never! She'd probably find another way to make it up to him. Maybe if she helped him find that cyborg Genos is always talking about?

But would Saitama think she was being too immature by doing so? Would he think she was being childish? Would he hate her? Would she care? Of course not! But would he?

Tatsumaki violently splashed water onto her troubled face, even using her hands to press a towel and dry off. "I'll just avoid him!" Tatsumaki plotted, "Since today is the last day before heading back home, we'll all probably be busy! I don't need to see that baldy and I won't be forced to apologize to that idiot cyborg directly!"

Smiling at herself in the mirror approvingly while opening up her chapstick. Pressing the lip balm to grinning lips, a flashback of Saitama's soft lips touching the tip of her own came flooding into her mind. With a snap, her chapstick was accidentally cut in half upon realizing what had almost occurred between the two of them. Grasping the edge of her sink, Tatsumaki's face stared palely at the floor whilst replenishing her thoughts with anxiety.

Unlike the situation with Genos where she could merely apologize or make it up to him, there was no easy solution or answer as to what had possessed her to react in such a way. Not wanting to admit that this may have been the first time in awhile that she had experienced that intense desire, Tatsumaki brushed it off to her feeling ill caused by mold growing around the haunted hotel. That had to be what was causing her to behave so inappropriately. Well, so long as Tatsumaki had that settled in her mind, there was now a clear answer to her current problems. Completely ignore it, move on about life, and everything will be forgotten. "As long as I don't have any contact with him today then everything will be fine!" Tatsumaki thought proudly.

Exiting the bathroom, she changed into a black dress that she had packed with numerous others. Unlike her usual work dress, this one was a spaghetti strap with a sweetheart neckline, which had nothing to showcase since she was overall boobless. However it was tight enough to her body where it accentuated her petite figure, along with her plump bottom. But not too tight where she couldn't move freely around the air as she pleased. Looking in the mirror, Tatsumaki examined her small frame began comparing it to her younger sister, Fubuki, whom could have filled the chest area far better.

"I wonder what baldy likes in a woman? Big breast? Small breast? Skinny girls? Thick girls?" Tatsumaki began to ponder as she turned around in front of the mirror.

What does he like to touch when he is with a woman? Does he deeply kissing? Tatsumaki touched her lips, trying to imagine what it would be like to have his tongue playing with hers. Or does he prefer to spend time running his strong fingers gently all over their bodies? She began running her fingers over her chest area to get an idea of what her skin would feel like under his protective hands. Is he the type to make love or...? She could feel lower abdomen warming up as she guided her hand down…

'Wait. What am I doing?' Tatsumaki thought with a pale, shocked expression on her face.

'The mold might still be affecting her…' Tatsumaki violently shook her head back to reality. In reality Saitama to be nowhere near her for the duration of this lovely day and she was in need of some breakfast at this moment. Rushing to the door embarrassed, Tatsumaki flew to the door to escape her thoughts and indulge in putting something in her tummy!

"Everything is going to be fine!" Tatsumaki sighed in relief, "I just avoid baldy forever and never have to worry about these things ever again."

Opening the door, Tatsumaki's exit was blocked by a large figure wearing a white shirt that read "Oppai" on it. Face pale with fear, Tatsumaki slowly looked up at the owner of the shirt to see two lazy eyes staring back at her nonchalantly. It was him with his bald head glistening against the sunlight like a priceless pearl found in the clearest ocean. Tatsumaki projected herself to the back of the room yelling, "What are you doing here baldy?! You scared me! Why are you creeping over my bedroom door?!"

"Don't get riled up, it's okay. It was kinda interesting yesterday with Genos so I thought I'd check up on you this morning," Saitama stated matter factly.

"It was his fault for barging in without knocking!" Tatsumaki retorted, irritated.

"Sort of, he mentioned wanting to apologize for that. But didn't you burst the door away? What would he have knocked on?" Saitama inquired nonchalantly.

"Whatever! Did you come here to nag me or something like a kid?" Tatsumaki fumed insecurely.

"No. I thought we could get breakfast together actually," Saitama responded.

"Why? Do you like me or something?" Tatsumaki yelled confused.

"Yes, of course I do," Saitama said practically.

Tatsumaki was going to berate him again till she processed his words. Her delicate small lips hung open yet for once words refused to come out. There was no way to interpret that any other way than what it was. Saitama just told Tatsumaki to her face that he liked her. Hot. Her face was getting hot the longer she thought about what he had just told her. Beating. Her heart was beating all the way up to her throat, she could feel the pulsating throughout her body. Dizzy. Her green little head was spinning. While this continued Saitama stared at her dumbfounded, flushed face. He looked around the hallway before deciding to walk into her room and closed the door behind him.

"What does that even mean? How can you say that so plainly?" Tatsumaki began muttering her thoughts out loud, "After what happened yesterday? How could that even be possible? Are you stupid or something?"

Saitama turned his head confused, remarking, "Yesterday wasn't such a big deal. That kind of thing happens a lot to Genos. Besides he said that you didn't throw him as hard as you used to! He wasn't falling apart so neither of us thought it was a huge issue since it was kind of an accident."

"Why are you like this? You're so nonchalant about everything! I bet you don't even care about anyone but yourself!" Tatsumaki nagged uncontrollably, "You're probably just saying that cause you feel sorry for me or something. That's the real reason you said that, huh? You just like playing with people with that lazy, handsome look on your face! I bet you hate m-"

"No, I like you," Saitama restated firmly.

Tatsumaki's heart leapt out of it's chest into the back of her throat causing her to once again be reduced to a silent doll. She stared at the ground in dizzying disbelief as Saitama moved himself directly in front of her. "I like you. I like most of the things about you and I don't really mind your tsundere side." Saitama said warmly, "You're actually a really nice, strong, and independent woman. I would like for us to get to know each other better?"

Summoning the necessary courage, Tatsumaki looked up at Saitama with shy inquisition. She turned her head a little, asking, "Get to know each other?"

Saitama's wooden mahogany eyes to met with her beautiful viridescent eyes. He gently took her hands into his hands, his palms were rough from intense workouts and punching things yet they held her's with tender care and love. "I was hoping that maybe we could go out on a date or something to see where things go from there?" Saitama chuckled lovingly.

That's when everything snapped inside of Tatsumaki, allowing herself to impulsively press her lips against Saitama's. He didn't return the kiss at first till she wrapped her arms wantingly around his his arms around her waist, Saitama began kissing her lips gently at first until giving into Tatsumaki's desires for something more passionate. She began licking his bottom lip hungrily, alerting him that she wanted to taste him. Opening his mouth, their tongues became entangled with one another in an erotic kiss. As he kissed her Tatsumaki could feel something hard pressing against her abdomen. He did want her.

Understanding what this meant, Tatsumaki began guiding him to her bed without breaking the kiss. Placing his hand onto her back, he pushed Tatsumaki down onto the bed while positioning himself on top of her. They couldn't stop kissing even for a breath of air. However this wasn't enough for either of them for they began running their fingers against each other's bodies. Underneath his shirt Tatsumaki ran her fingers against his muscular chest, taking in how stone hard they felt against her delicate finger tips. Meanwhile Saitama got busy taking off the straps of the dress and pulling the top part down, exposing her small breast. He grazed his fingertips over her nipples before suddenly giving them a little twist. The shock made the esper break the kiss and gasp. She tried to come back up to kiss him but his lips had began working on her neck. Body hot, Tatsumaki threw her head back and in pleasure. He graciously took the opportunity to lick down her neck, collarbone, nipples, stomach, and then suddenly his lips were between her legs.

She couldn't see what Saitama was doing down there but she could feel it. Using his mouth, he was gliding her black panties down her silky smooth legs till they were completely off. Tatsumaki knew how strong he was and that Saitama could probably hurt her if he wanted to. But he didn't, instead he touched her caressed her body as she was a priceless diamond. "Hurry up," Tatsumaki whined.

He happily took her up on her offer and pressed his tongue widely against her special place. Coating the top area softly with his delicious tongue and repeatedly going over in this fashion. Tatsumaki writhed against Saitama's tongue and pressed her in eagerness. She could feel him smile against her, than hardening his tongue to lick her pussy vehemently. Pleasure radiate from her special place as Saitama fondled it with his tongue "Yeah like that… please…" Tatsumaki moaned as the heat in her pelvis increased.

It was too much for Tatsumaki to bear as her body neared, preparing to make its descent into pure euphoria. "Saitama… ah! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" Tatsumaki screamed, grabbing onto the blankets and throwing her head back.

Waves of pleasure, crashed all over her body as she climaxed on his mouth. It was hot, her whole body felt hot but the sensation of her orgasm gradually quelled that flame inside of her. Soon it was over, leaving Tatsumaki relaxed yet still desiring more from him. "I want you, Saitama," Tatsumaki whispered with her eyes closed.

Hearing him stand up to take off his pants, Tatsumaki slowly sat up to prepare herself for the next step. Saitama's dick popped out from his pants, aimed right at Tatsumaki's face. It was a pretty good size, much larger than she had expected from this straightforward man. Grabbing his shaft, Tatsumaki lead Saitama's dick to her lips teasingly brushing it against her mouth. "Please… Suck my dick…" Saitama begged.

Tatsumaki opened her mouth, sticking her pink tongue out to taste his member when suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Genos letting himself into the room. "Listen Ms. Tatsumaki, I would like to apolo-," Genos froze as he processed the scene.

For what felt like an hour, they just all stared at each other quietly. Desire that had built up in Tatsumaki shredded into pure rage while Saitama scrambled to pull up his pants. "Genos, it's good that you have learned to knock," Saitama sighed, "But you also have to wait for someone to answer before coming in."

Genos nodded as he slowly backed out of the cabin room as Tatsumaki glared at him with green bloodlust. Once Genos left the room, Tatsumaki glared at the closed door imagining ways to kill the cyborg so that nobody could find his body. Saitama placed his hand on her shoulder, reminding her to relax and just let it go for the time being. Embarrassed she looked up at him and asked, "So now what?"

Saitama looked back at her quizzitivally and declared, "We go get some breakfast and start dating?"

"Of course…" Tatsumaki stated, rolling her eyes at him while smiling happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was beautiful. Birds and crickets were singing to the skip in Tatsumaki's float. Even though she was only floating a foot from the ground, she was all the way on cloud nine, and couldn't come down even if she wanted to. In her empty-headed stupor, a handsome smooth headed man walked beside her. His gaze was clearly fixated on her embarrassed face. Henceforth she avoided making eye contact with him by hiding in her curly hair. Considering what had happened to her prior to this leisurely stroll through the hallway, Tatsumaki was not confident that she could hide her happiness. Suddenly, his hand took hold of hers. In shock, Tatsumaki jolted upward and averted her attention from Saitama with her cheeks burning red. Saitama glanced at her with that stupid expression that asked if he had done something wrong. "What do you think you're doing?" Tatsumaki inquired, stopping in the middle of the empty hallway.

Saitama sighed with a lazy smile on his face, "We're dating. Isn't this what people do."

"Fine! Have it your way!" Tatsumaki complained, her face still visibly reddened.

"Do you want me to let go?"

"Do whatever the hell you want!" Tatsumaki retorted, yet still squeezing his hand tightly.

A smirk on Saitama's face told Tatsumaki that he had another smart, straightforward thing to say to her in response to her indecisive behavior. Rather than giving a plain remark, Saitama squeezed his fingertips more tightly, securely locking them together. Despite his dull personality, Tatsumaki now knew that there was a sort of understanding hidden in Saitama's egg-shaped head. And with that, she no longer expecting bothersome things to slip through his lips; Tatsumaki averted her face again and pouted. While a proper lady would have openly expressed these feelings to their partner, Tatsumaki just couldn't bring herself to task in such a public place, like this empty hallway. Pride simply would not allow for the chance of anyone else to see her displaying any sort of emotional diversity. Normally these paranoid thoughts would put the little esper through a world of anxiety that often resulted in her saying something distasteful. But not now, not with him being so kind and patient with her.

Continuing down the wooden cabin hallways, the couple opened the door to an empty dining room. The clanging of pots and pans being utilized were the only thing that indicated they were not the only ones here. The fatty smell of bacon filled the air, entering into their nostrils, stimulating a rumbling sensation at the pit of their stomachs. Another sweet aroma of apples and cinnamon wafted around her, beckoning her grumbling belly toward the kitchen. The smell of Tatsumaki's favorite fruit caused her stomach to audibly growl. While Tatsumaki was internally screaming from the grotesque sound that she had made, her face was an open book. Saitama cleared his throat interrupting Tatsumaki's quick rise to ill-tempered embarrassment. "Something smells good. Why don't we see who-..."

"Teacher!" A voice echoed from the culinary area, cutting Saitama off mid sentence.

Booming sounds of engines filled the room, followed by the familiar noise of a body being projected from the kitchen into the dining hall at extreme speeds. Knowing that someone was going to appear before them, Tatsumaki swiftly released Saitama's hand, crossing them in front her chest. As an elite hero, Tatsumaki needed to ensure that her image of a professional woman was maintained. Besides, they barely started dating, supposedly, so there was no need to scream it out to the world if it wasn't official. In the blink of an eye, the blonde cyborg in a chef's apron screeched to a halt in front of the pair. Bowing his head, Genos apologetically stated, "Good morning, Ms. Tatsumaki! I wanted to make it up to you two for… uhm… intruding!... I have prepared breakfast for the two of you, and I will ensure that no one will interrupt your meal, and if need be, I will stand outside you're cabin room so you two can-..."

"Twenty words or less, Genos," Saitama remarked annoyed.

"Ah yes, I am sorry," Genos responded, "Allow me to…"

"What are you a butler?" Tatsumaki snapped, "You don't need to prepare anything for us! I am perfectly capable of cooking for myself! There wasn't a door the first time and you knocked! Just learn from it and stop making something out of nothing! You are so anno-"

"Twenty words…" Saitama echoed.

Tatsumaki glared up at his irritated face but decided to not say anymore. She turned around shrugging her shoulders while floating off to the kitchen. Saitama's footsteps echoed against the floor boards behind her, leaving Genos behind. Entering into a large white restaurant kitchen, Tatsumaki flew around the mazes of metal counters and drawers towards the burning gas stove top. The silver counter on to the right of the stove lay a large plate of bacon and eggs. Beside there was a clear bowl of cooked apples, butter, brown sugar, and cinnamon mashed together ready to be poured. A cast iron skillet on top of the hot stove held two slices of delicious looking french toast, ready to be flipped over and cooked on the other side. Tatsumaki stared down hungrily at the delectable treats that were ready to go into her belly. Holding her hands over the stove, the toasts began to shine green and hover over the pan. Concentrating on flipping over tasty toast, Tatsumaki focused her attention strongly on her breakfast to ensure that she didn't accidentally flip them off the pan. Large fingers suddenly enraptured themselves around Tatsumaki's waist, causing her to lose her concentration and drop the toast on the uncooked side. Tatsumaki turned her head to give Saitama a piece of her mind for almost making her lose her breakfast. "Hey I-!" she began before being cut off by the feeling of someone's lips softly kissing her exposed neck.

Completely caught off guard by Saitama's sudden display of affection, Tatsumaki lost herself a little, a small moan barely escaping from her lips. Since her guard was down, Saitama managed to lock his arms around Tatsumaki's waist, keeping her from getting away from him.

"What are you doing?" Tatsumaki protested.

Running his tongue from her shoulder up her neck all the way to her ear, he whispered, "What? You just looked really sexy floating around over here."

Tatsumaki could feel heat radiating up from her stomach as Saitama nibbled on her ear. Pleasant sensations were pulsating throughout her body while he continued kissing and nipping at exposed skin. This however was not a good time, considering they were in the kitchen and literally anyone could walk in on them! Tatsumaki summoned whatever resolve she had to voice her disapproval, "We're in the kitchen, I need to finish this stupid breakfast stuff at least!"

Ignoring her half-hearted pleas, Saitama ran both his hands up to her breast and began intimately massaging them in the palm of his hands. Tatsumaki threw her head back into his right shoulder exposing more of the skin on her neck. Saitama took advantage of this and explored her exposed neck with kisses and small bites. "Mmmmm... stop…" Tatsumaki whined weakly.

With one hand over her breast, Saitama's other hand descended down her breast to her abdomen, and then to a her lower area. Fabric from her dress and panties created a cushion between his fingertips, but despite that, Tatsumaki could still feel every movement of his powerful fingertips pleasuring her. The green haired beauty began squirming as he began rubbing his middle finger clockwise against her sensitive nub. A wave of pleasure hastily shot up from where Saitama's fingers played with her. Tatsumaki moaned, "P-please… ah … w-we can't!… mmm…"

Making his way up Tatsumaki's silky skin, Saitama placed kisses all over up to her neck as he made his way in front of her. Shifting the hand on breast up to her face, allowing him to move her face to the side enough to face his own. Saitama press his lips against her's while moving the hand back to her small tits. Wanting to please him too, Tatsumaki pushed into him and wrapped her arms, pulling him deeper into their kiss. Tatsumaki's breathing became deep and labored as Saitama fondled her. All the kissing, touching, and groping was bringing Tatsumaki quickly to a climax.

In a flash, everything that was transpiring stopped. Pleasure was no longer circulating around Tatsumaki's body because Saitama was no longer kissing and touching her. He was now in fact in front of her with a cast iron skillet in his hand to pour the toasts on the plate. Tatsumaki stood there, shock written all over her face and leaving her with an irritation between her legs. Saitama only turned around after pouring the apple mixture over the french toast. With plates of food in his hands, Saitama stared at her coyly, mocking her dismay. "That's for what you did to me earlier," Saitama laughed idly as he walked passed her.

Tatsumaki glared at his back as he left. 'Earlier?' she thought confused

Apple french toast sat in front of Tatsumaki, syrup glistening in the morning sunlight. Sauteed apples stood on top of it's throne of stacked golden brown toast. The tower was blanketed with thick sweet liquid, concocted with brown sugar and cinnamon. Arising from a tower of sweets was an alluring aroma which beckoned for someone to consume it with love and care. A magnificent piece of dessert that deserve an award simply for just being beautiful. This serene image of purity was utterly tarnished when a floating fork violently murdered it by stabbing directly through the center. Force piercing through cushions of carbs caused the tower to quickly deflate like a balloon. A knife covered in green fog, swung down to split the delicious meal in halfs than quarters. The fork flew up with a piece of mangled french toast up to small, pink lips which angrily bit into the unsuspecting prey. Indignant, Tatsumaki took her anger out on her innocent breakfast chewing it violently and neglecting to even attempt to savor the treat.

Normally Tatsumaki would sullenly devour her meal slowly, allowing herself to enjoy her meal without showcasing any obvious display of happiness. However today was not a normal morning because Saitama had tortured Tatsumaki by leaving her in a haze of sexual frustration. In order to relieve her anger and lust Tatsumaki hastily massacred breakfast using her handy dandy fork, knife, and mouth. Within a few seconds, only one fourth of the french toast was left on the plate as Tatsumaki stared down at it with complete animosity. "Wait," Saitama's voice interjected.

The two were seated side by side at a table in the center of the campground dining hall. Tatsumaki looked up at the shiny headed tease while he swooped her utensils from the air. "Hey!" she pouted.

"I want some," Saitama remarked.

"That's mine, baldy! Give it back!" Tatsumaki yelled.

"I remember Genos saying he made it for the both of us," Saitama responded waving the fork at her.

Tatsumaki stared at her companion with her quiet agape agape mouth. "Check mate," Saitama declared.

Watching Saitama devour her meal was icing on the cake for her punishment for giving him blue balls earlier or at least that was what she assumed the issue. Considering Tatsumaki did not get to savor her meal in her rage filled body. 'I guess this makes us even,' Tatsumaki thought sighing, "Still this is a bit much…"

Wasn't her fault that Genos barged in before she could repay him. Eating her delicious breakfast in front of her was a bit much for the crime. Then again she was an esper so Tatsumaki could have used it to lock the door before Genos came in. But still Genos neglected to ask permission before barging in! Than again Tatsumaki could have told him she was changing and made him leave her alone. But Genos didn't wait for her to at least answer the door! This back and forth in her mind reoccured in her mind over and over again as she tried to sort out berating or leaving Saitama. Something sweet flew into her open mouth, it was a piece her apple french toast on fork. Finally having an opportunity to savor snack, Tatsumaki happily took a bite of her apple snack. This piece was still warm and heat filled her mouth causing Tatsumaki to salivate. The toast was fluffy in the center while the exterior was perfectly crisp. As Tatsumaki chewed, she could taste the flavors of sauteed apples blending with smooth delectable syrup. 'Soo good~,' she thought happily swallowing it.

It wasn't as good as candied apples however this apple french toast was definitely up there. She couldn't remember the last time ate something that was this tasty. Although with all her work as an A-Class hero, Tatsumaki didn't have much time on her hands to try new foods. Relieved and satiated, Tatsumaki couldn't help but curl her little lips up into a small smile. "Oh cute," a monotone voice complimented.

Tatsumaki blinked back into reality, looking up at Saitama who was smiling cheerily down at her. Realizing who he was referring to Tatsumaki covered her hot face with her hands as she swiftly turned away from him. "Thank you…"she mustered.

Saitama chuckled and Tatsumaki glared back up at him to get him stop laughing at her. He didn't of course, laughing, "It looked like you wanted the last piece."

Tatsumaki blinked, thinking, 'He noticed?'

Blushing Tatsumaki turned in the other direction violently to hide her shameful facial expression. Saitama had stopped laughing and she could feel his black beads of eye staring at her back. She needed to at least reward him for the pleasant gesture with something nice. 'What do people that date do? Hold hands? We did that! Hug? Too much!' Tatsumaki thinking desperately till she came to a compromise with herself.

Moving her upper body, Tatsumaki head and shoulders leaned onto Saitama's. In those dumb romantic movie, the protagonist leans onto their love interest shoulder to initiate some form intimacy without crossing any serious boundaries. It wasn't much but that was all she could think of doing in the moment. Suddenly Saitama's arm raised up, latching his hand onto her waist and dragging her closer to him. Embarrassed Tatsumaki kept her face hidden under her green bangs, meanwhile Saitama laughed, "You're really uptight but it's cute. You can relax, I'm not mad!"

Kissing the top her head, he continued, "I'm sorry for being so petty before. I'll make it up to you later."

"It's fine..." Tatsumaki mumbled, looking up at him.

"Wow, you must really like me," Saitama remarked.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well normally you would have told me that I was right and it was my fault."

"Soooo?"

"If you treat me differently than most people than that means you probably like me."

"Don't let it get to your head, baldy!"

"Ah. She admitted it."

"I didn't 'admit' anything!"

The two glared into each other eyes twitching till they burst out laughing. "You honestly didn't think so after I agreed to date you?" Tatsumaki laughed.

"There were a few other hints if I'm honest," Saitama smirked coyly.

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes with a smile on her face causing Saitama to laugh a bit more. "Next time I'll put the door back and lock it," Saitama joked hugging Tatsumaki to him.

"Or remember to teach that idiot cyborg to sit and wait like a good dog," Tatsumaki teased.

Sitting at the dining table, Saitama's arm wrapped around Tatsumaki while they bantered with one another back and forth. It had been awhile since she laughed like this. Ever since the disappearance of Blast, Tatsumaki had furthered herself from relying on other people. However after her battle with Saitama, Tatsumaki deemed that he might be worthy to be close to her. Instead of relying on others maybe they could rely on each other a little bit from time to time. Besides it wasn't bad being able to relax and lean onto someone strong and handsome occasionally, even if he is bald.

"That was really good but I wonder where Genos is hiding," Saitama wondered out loud.

"Don't worry he'll pop up again when your pants are down," Tatsumaki laughed.

"That's gross to think about," Saitama remarked with a pale, gloomy face

"I would imagine for you since there are hundreds of dirty fanfics of you two!"

"How the hell did you know that?" Saitama inquired fearfully.

"Anyway! The food was not bad so at least that cyborg isn't useless. Apples are actually my favorite," Tatsumaki commented changing the subject.

"What an interesting coincidence," Saitama replied shocked.

Footsteps and chattering voices emitted from hallway connecting to the entrance of the dining hall. Voices of staff along mixed with the other heroes conversations right outside the entrance. People were coming and Tatsumaki didn't want them to see her at her weakest point. "Oh it sounds like everyone is making their way over," Saitama noted.

"Let go of me! We can't let them see us like this!" Tatsumaki argued, slapping his hand away from her waist.

"Hey! Why-," Saitama began before the doors sprang open to interrupt him.

"Yo Saitama! That was some shit you pulled last night!" Atomic Samurai yelled.  
"What 'shit'?" Saitama retorted.

Atomic Samurai began stomping over to Saitama and Tatsumaki, roaring, "Running off on your own inside of that crumbling building! We thought you might have been possessed or something!"

Everyone else followed behind Atomic Samurai toward Saitama. "But I got rid of the ghost! Tell them Tatsumaki!" Saitama screamed turned around.

But there was no longer anyone beside him as he was left to deal with the samurai and incoming guest. Tatsumaki had escaped by sliding behind Saitama and slinking down under the table where stayed until everyone got too hungry to mess around, leaving Saitama alone. She breathed a sigh of relief for having escaped an awkward situation. Tatsumaki couldn't allow people to know what Saitama was beginning to mean to her. Suddenly two black beads glared into her emerald green eyes. "We need to talk," Saitama stated.

Tatsumaki stared up at Saitama's head that was leaning under the table. "What?" Tatsumaki thought confused.

Saitama stood up and began marching over to the dining hall exit. Leaving her under the table in confusion and fear over what in the world could have gone wrong now. Once Saitama was out of the building Tatsumaki sneaked out of the building behind him. Outside, she followed Saitama to the back of the building where there were a lot of trees. There were no windows low enough in the back of the building that would allow anyone inside to see them. They were alone again like in the dining hall but now there was a tension between the two of them. Saitama with his back leaning against the wood walls with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking at Tatsumaki with a gaze that sent shivers down his spine, making her too nervous to even ask what he was so mad about.

"Listen I want to know why you keep pushing me away," Saitama inquired.

Tatsumaki jerked her head to the side in confusion. Saitama rubbed his bald head annoyed with her not understanding what he was trying to tell her. "Remember? You ignored me as soon as Genos appears. Than when everyone else shows up you disappear. What is that about?" Saitama asked.

Tatsumaki gulped and stared at the ground in anger. How dare he ask her so many questions like she's some idiotic child. She's the second A-Class hero, who the hell was he to tell her what she can or can't do. Fuming she was about to yell till he stopped her by placing his hand on top of her shoulder as if to calm her. She looked up at his eyes, serious and brown eyes were looking down at her, begging her to tell him what was wrong. Unable to bare the concerned look on his face, Tatsumaki revealed, "I haven't really dated a lot of people. I'm not used to this type of crap."

His brown eyes seemed to urge her to say more than twenty words, "I like you… A LITTLE! I just think that we should take things slow."

"'Take things slow'?" Saitama asked, Tatsumaki nodding her green head in response.

Light bounced off of Saitama's head as he tilted his head to the side to think. He rubbed his hairless chin while furrowing his nonexistent eyebrows. Tatsumaki stared at him anxiously, unsure of what gears were turning in Saitama's egg head. "I see… I have read articles that it isn't good for couple's to rush things," Saitama mumbled.

After a few more agonizing seconds, Saitama's plain eyes shifted up to look into Tatsumaki's eyes. The petite woman was unsure of how to interpret his lazy facial expressions but thought that she saw a tint of understanding. "I'm sorry. You're right," Saitama acknowledged.

"What do you mean?"

"We will hold off on the physical part of our relationship from here on out."

"Excuse me?"

"We are already having problems so we should hold off and get to know each other first."

Tatsumaki cocked her head to the side in confusion. This was a joke right? That's not what she meant at all! What she really wanted was for them to was to hold off the physical stuff **in front of others people!** What kind of guy wants to hold off anyway? Was he challenging her? That had to be it! Obviously Saitama thought that she was some skank that couldn't wait to pounce all over him at any second! What an asshole! She'll show him! In the battle of the sexes, men were always the ones that failed to hold back! No one could beat Tatsumaki at anything! Not even a man whom she was trying to start a serious relationship with!

"Fine!" Tatsumaki retorted in her battle cry voice.

"Okay! How about five dates?" Saitama responded, pleased.

"HA! How about ten!" Tatsumaki yelled with a crooked smile.

"Fifteen?"

"Pathetic! How about twenty!"

"Okay twenty seems about right," Saitama agreed to Tatsumaki's dismay.

Tatsumaki froze staring petrified at Saitama's content face. "Wait 'twenty'? What happened to fifteen?" Tatsumaki asked.

"That was what I was thinking. But since you sad 'twenty', I thought that would definitely be the perfect amount of time to get to know each other."

Sweating, Tatsumaki reasoned, "Are you sure?"

Uh-oh. He nodded.

"It's gonna hurt." Tatsumaki continued.

"Probably," Saitama responded.

"Are you absolutely sure because 'fifteen' you know is still there?"

"I know but you're worth it."

Taking a moment to process what Saitama meant, Tatsumaki cocked her head to the side. Examining his boring, handsome expression to try to understand what was going on. Her face burned red as she came to the realization that Saitama was being completely serious. "I'm… 'worth it'?" Tatsumaki wondered, tucking her head down so that Saitama wouldn't see her goofy facial expression.

"Oh you're quiet! So that must mean that you agree! Twenty dates it is!" Saitama stated proudly.

Tatsumaki tried to intervene to deny it but Saitama cut her off to turned and walked off. "Let's go back to chat with everyone. Today is the last day here so let's enjoy it with everyone else," Saitama said happily.

Tatsumaki stared at Saitama's back mortified, thinking, "Oh this is fucking bad…"

.


	4. Chapter 4

Camp counselors droned on and on about a fun hiking activity they had planned for the S-class heroes and Saitama to explore today. Everyone seemed amused by the concept of hiking for a variety of reasons. There was Genos who took this as another opportunity to train and become stronger. Bang considered the hike a nice way to relax before heading back home. Metal Bat thought that he would most likely find a souvenir for his sister on the trail. Tatsumaki thought that this was a perfect opportunity to jump off the top of the mountain and fly around to take in the sights. Yes, everyone was in agreement that this was a fun idea, to the delight of the camp counselors. "Okay everyone, I am so glad that you guys are excited! We are going to give you guys some time to get ready in your rooms for the trip! So how about we all regroup back here around ten!" the counselors announced gleefully.

Excitement set in, everyone rushed out of the dining hall to their respective rooms to gear up. The dining hall became crowded again with heroes who were now equipped with all the necessities for a pleasant hike. Everyone had their own variation of backpacks to carry up various hiking amenities such as snacks, a variety of lethal weapons, and water bottles.

The camp counselors met up with the group to hand out maps along with information on special sights to see. Sights included a nice waterfall, an abandoned house with panoramic views, and a lovely lake where you might be able to see some wildlife. Tatsumaki was particularly excited to see panoramic views located at the center of the trail. She had seen many views over the last twenty-eight years, but Tatsumaki could never get tired of taking in beautiful scenery. High up in the sky there was only one perspective of the land below, so she always enjoyed the possibility of seeing hidden beauties. She considered finding a nice large boulder to pick up and throw at Saitama; an excellent way to purge stress from her soul, she thought.

After regrouping, everyone immediately rushed along to see what sites and splendors awaited them. The trail entrance welcomed them with a grand redwood archway which read, "Smokey Back Mountain".

"What a unique name!" Puri-Puri Prisoner exclaimed.

"Yeah…. It's a hoot…" a female camp counselor responded.

"Might I ask how such a lovely mountain got such a peculiar name?"

"Well… uhm… it's a funny story… you see…"

"Who the hell cares where a fucking mountain got its name?" Metal Bat interrupted.

"How rude and unsavory of you!" Puri-Puri Prisoner cried.

"It's our last day here and I intend on seeing as much as I can with or without you losers!"

"How vulgar! This why you will never be my type!" Puri-Puri Prisoner pouted, turned around, and strutted away.

"Thank God for that…" Metal Bat muttered under his breath.

The camp counselor just seemed to be relieved that their useless conversation was over and done with.

At the size of skyscrapers, redwood trees stood proudly erect all around the trail. The path of the trail was merely dirt, walked on too many time by visitors stampeding over any vegetation. There were various other types of vegetation that grew around the floor of the forest. Vines hugged the trunks of trees leaving trails of pink blossoms. Tatsumaki could hear many birds singing serene songs to her from up above. She could smell an earthy aroma around them, bringing some calm to her restless soul. All the other S-Class heroes and Saitama seemed to be gazing into the forest with a zen expression.

"Well we're not getting anywhere standing here! Let's go!" the annoying samurai stated.

Snapping everyone from their trance, they began trying to plot out the next course of action. Not only did some of the plans for the trail not coincide but sites were in different spots far away from the other.

"We should be utilizing this time to train and further ourselves!"

"No! We should all go to the waterfall!"

"But that's on a different trail then the panoramic views! I need pictures to show my family!"

"Ah to be young and have so many options… when I was a young boy I-"

"What about rock climbing?"

"How about taking a nap under a large tree?"

Tatsumaki shook her green head back and forth in irritation. No longer listening to this useless banter, she decided she'd rather go about it alone than deal with anymore of their annoying chatter. Two steps ahead of the game, Tatsumaki knew exactly where she wanted to go and how. While everyone was stuck down here arguing where to go as a group, Tatsumaki would be at the top where she belonged. "Where are you going?" a plain voice interjected.

"Wherever I want? Why?" Tatsumaki grunted without looking up at her bald love interest.

"I want to go with you," Saitama affirmed.

"Why?" Tatsumaki asked again.

"Uhm..." Saitama mumbled.

"It was a rhetorical question! Do whatever you want!" Tatsumaki yelled

Turning her back to him, Tatsumaki wondered, 'Would this be our first date? At least take me to dinner and a movie! Not some dirty fucking hike with all of MY coworkers! This bald idiot has a lot of nerve thinking he can make this shithole a first date location! I will fling him into the sun if he even-'

"It's a date?" Saitama asked.

"Okay," Tatsumaki responded without thinking.

Saitama looked down at Tatsumaki with a satisfied grin, while she looked back at him with a pale, shocked expression. She had not expected him to just straight up ask her. Saitama grabbed onto her wrist and guided the flying esper to the trail. At first she worried that the rest of the group would see them but to her relief, they were too busy debating. However she wasn't willing to take any chances! She crouched down a little then jumped into the air with Saitama in hand. Using her psychic powers, she projectile shot them through the trail in the blink of an eye, ending up far enough where they could no longer see the group but could still hear them bicker.

"What was that?" Saitama inquired once his feet met with the ground again.

"I am a top hero! I don't have all day to do this type of thing!" Tatsumaki retorted.

"But can't you just fly up to exactly where you want? You just pushed us a little," Saitama pressed.

"You're so annoying! You can't fly and what if the others see? They wouldn't leave us alone!" Tatsumaki yelled.

"Oh okay. You just want it to be the two of us. I understand now."

"Hmph! Just hurry up and move!"

Suddenly Tatsumaki could feel light pressure being applied to her hand. She glanced back and caught him smiling warmly at her. Unsure of what his expression meant, Tatsumaki recoiled away from him with a defensive expression. "WHAT?" Tatsumaki asked.

"I'm glad that you're excited but you don't need to worry."

"'Worry?"

"It's our first date, it's perfectly normal. I'm nervous too."

Tatsumaki blinked at Saitama, trying to comprehend what he was trying to do. Was he trying to relate to her? Why would he do that? Was… Is he trying to comfort her? Why would anyone waste their time? Unless… Her face burned red when she realized that Saitama was actually trying to get closer to her. But Tatsumaki couldn't be sure unless she asked. It wouldn't hurt her to ask. Unlike a lot of people in this world, Saitama was the type of guy who didn't try to sugarcoat things. He was someone that maybe she could trust a little.

"Really?" Tatsumaki mustered.

"Yep," Saitama responded with a goofy smile.

"...Okay," she choked.

In silence, they began making their way up with everyone else far behind them. Considering it was officially the pairs first date, Tatsumaki knew that she had to restrain her snide remarks. Although he claimed she was 'worth it' but those were just words and could be easily broken. A little voice in the back of her head informed her that there was a large chance that he wouldn't last twenty dates. Saitama would eventually run for the hills if she kept running her mouth thoughtlessly. They were dating. She wanted it to stay this way. She needed to stay quiet. Normally Tatsumaki could hide her insecurities about her big mouth with her pride, but she knew Saitama was different. In order to maintain her facade, Tatsumaki kept herself from looking at Saitama as they walked hand and hand quietly.

The quiet wasn't awkward to Tatsumaki's surprise. A soft breeze occasionally whistled through the tree trunks, creating a lovely hum. Hidden in shrubs, they could hear small critters bustling around in the leaves. Birds sang as they ruffled the branches from above while Saitama's feet crunched leaves and dirt below. Every step they took was in harmonious, romantic tune. With their fingers intertwined and nature singing to them, Tatsumaki had never felt so at peace. She wanted to stay beside Saitama just like this forever.

"AAAAAHHHH!" a female's voice echoed, piercing through her joy.

That's life. It's kinda messed up when you think about it too long.

Anyway, the pair turned to where the high pitched scream that rudely interrupted them came from. Through the plants, they could see a blonde woman and a brunette male in distress. Saitama and Tatsumaki looked at each other slightly annoyed by the commotion. They both sighed and nodded in silent agreement that it was their moral duty to inspect the situation. They reluctantly let go of each other's hands. Saitama trudged over to the helpless couple as Tatsumaki begrudgingly flew behind him.

The couple were located in what appeared to be a designated campground area. They turned once Saitama and Tatsumaki was at least a few feets away from them. Clearly in distress, the strangers stared horrified and in need of assistance at the heros. Tatsumaki glanced down at their feet and noticed that they were standing around a large mound of ash. At first it appeared to be where they pitched a campfire, till she noticed that there was a fully functional fire pit near them. "What appears to be the problem folks?" Saitama inquired.

"I don't know! Our tent was right here before we left to go see the waterfall!" the damsel cried.

"When we got back there was just this heap of ash…" the woman explained.

"You two most likely left a lamp burning or something…" Tatsumaki murmured.

"Impossible!" the man wailed.

"We made sure before we left that nothing like that could occur…" the blonde explained.

"Strange…. Well there is no point thinking to much on it now. You two aren't that far off from the entrance of the trail. You should just pack up and head back…" Saitama told them nonchalantly.

"But this was our only time without the kids… we were supposed to-" the man complained before his companion slapped her hand over his mouth.

"We're gonna pack and head back. Thank you two for your concern," she stated.

"Do you guys need help?" Saitama offered.

"No… Most of our stuff was in our backpack or tent. But thank you for asking," she smiled weakly.

Tatsumaki twitched in annoyance as Saitama continued to press the blonde, considering he should be assisting her as soon as possible. Green clouds covered the helpless couple along with their belongings, lifting them from the ground to the sky. Tatsumaki flew up to the sky with the shocked flying couple as she skimmed for the entrance. Not too far away Tatsumaki could see the tip of the archway entrance and quickly levitated the couple along with their belongings over to it. Tatsumaki flew with them and quickly dropped them off at the front of the trail entrance. They tried to thank her for her help but Tatsumaki didn't have time for that and had promptly made it back to Saitama's side. "That was nice of you," Saitama noted nonchalantly.

"Whatever!" Tatsumaki grumbled, "Can we continue?"

"Sure but that fire looked suspicious didn't it?" Saitama inquired, walking beside the floating beauty.

"So what?" Tatsumaki retorted.

"Well maybe-," Saitama began before abruptly turning his attention away from Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki gazed up at Saitama as his cute egghead expression transformed into a handsome sculpted one. Normally people would be curious to see what their companion was so captivated by, yet she was unable to avert her gaze from his face. Saitama sharp jawline was in clear view for Tatsumaki to admire. Sea green eyes wandered up to fixate on striking auburn ones. Saitama's expression seemed to indicate to Tatsumaki that she was in the presence of a true hero. His muscular body provided evidence of someone who worked to extremes in order to maintain peace and provide others with protection. Everything about him gave Tatsumaki a sense of safety. Tatsumaki's heart thrashed against her impregnable chest, rapidly pumping blood throughout her entire being. Tatsumaki's body was becoming hot like she was relaxing on a humid beach in the Bahamas. It was hot. Actually it was really hot. Actually it wasn't relaxing at all when it dawned on Tatsumaki that the heat was not coming from her but the environment.

Smoke was filling the duo's lunges, consequently causing Saitama and Tatsumaki to cough a few times. The area where they stood was not engulfed in flames but the smell indicated that it was coming. From the direction of the smell, two voices could be heard arguing with each other from behind a smokey fog.

"STOP! I will NOT let you burn down this forest!" a burly voice roared.

"Fool! Everyday people contribute to deforestation for personal gain! I am just fulfilling my purpose!" a brawny voice yelled.

"Deforestation is wrong and so is this! But if we work together we can find alternative and make the world a better place!" the other voice retorted heroically.

A tall man with his entire body coated in flames leapt out from between the trees. He landed right in front of Saitama and Tatsumaki as some of the vegetation lit like small candles. Paying no attention to our heroes, he stood in an offensive position in the direction of where he came. Loud stomping noises billowed from behind tall trees causing the land to quiver underneath it. Suddenly a large, furry black paw stepped out from hiding to extinguish one of the small flame. A large American black bear with a ranger hat labeled "Smokey", entered the scene with smoke flying off of his fur into the ozone.

"Only YOU can prevent forest fires!" roared Smokey.

It roared so loud that this human torch struggled to hold his ground. Stomping his foot in defiance, the villain screamed, "Shut up! I am turning this place into my own solitary fire kingdom where I can be free of the confines of society and be myself!"

The man raise his hands up as flames flew from his body, blasting Smokey back ten feet. Smokey quickly recovered his footing and stood his ground in admirable defiance. "I am the almighty Flame King and I demand a fiery kingdom! A throne where I can sit and look down at those who deserve it! At the world for damning me!" the man exclaimed.

Smokey sprinted towards the Flame King with his fist ready to punch the pyromaniac. Flame King raised both his palms in front of him and began spewing fire at Smokey. Predicting his opponent, Smokey quickly leapt into the air dodging the attack. Following his opponent's movements, Flame King continued to spew flames from his hands. In the air, Smokey began spinning so quickly that he appeared to turn into a perfect spear in the sky. Flames met made contact with Smokey but he did not burn as fire deflected off of him. Flame King halted his attack resulting in Smokey to stop spinning to begin his descent back to Earth. Smoke sizzled off of Smokey's thick fur while he gracefully landed on the dirt trail. "Son you are just a hormonal teenager! Everyone feels alone from time to time and that's okay…" Smokey said with a burly, yet comforting voice.

Flame King refused to let his guard down, keeping his hands in a fighting position over his chest. However his facial expression seemed to soften to reveal a damaged young man in a confusing point in his development. "We can get you help and you can meet a community of people like you. You won't have to be alone anymore…" Smokey continued, "... because together… **WE CAN PREVENT WILDFIRES**!"

Saitama and Tatsumaki who had been watching in fascination this entire time, slumped over due to the sheer insensitivity the bear provided. They were not the only ones that appeared disappointed by Smokey's response, Flame King stood in front of Smokey with rage filled eyes. "I AM A WILDFIRE YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" King screamed.

Fiery feet stomped on the ground, not as strong as Smokey's footsteps. However the flames engulfing his body began to shine blue. Blue flames danced around in the air, causing the temperature in the vicinity to heat up drastically. Smokey stepped back a little with sweat pouring off his fur. Smokey lifted his paws to brace himself for his young opponent, whom was also preparing for his next attack. It was about to be the battle of the generations.

Suddenly everything was paused by a green fog that enveloped the two, leaving them unable to move a muscle. Moving their pupils from side to side in confusion, they were eventually able to pinpoint the person that paused their fight. Tatsumaki had grown bored and annoyed by this program, making the executive decision to cancel it. Saitama stood beside her, goofily smiling in amusement mixed with slight embarrassment for his date's brash behavior. For a moment three men stared at the green beauty in painfully awkward silence. Irritated she nagged, "Listen it is disrespectful to burn land that isn't yours during a stupid tantrum! And you Mr. Bear! You shouldn't be constantly pushing your agenda all the time!"

Saitama walked up to them and calmly, asked, "She is right. You need to go join a club at your school or start working at a BBQ joint. Smokey sir, I have always admired your cause but it's not good to talk about extinguishing fires to a walking fireball."

Tatsumaki alleviated Flame King and Smokey's head from their paralysis to allow them to nod in fearful agreement. In the direction of the entrance, Tatsumaki carelessly flung Smokey and Flame King into the sky. Their screams could be heard as a soft poof sound signaled their safe descent. Normally she would have given them another lashing or killed them but this time Tatsumaki didn't feel the need to resort to abrasive actions.

Saitama looked back at her and held his hand out toward her fuming figure. Tatsumaki blinked her emerald green eyes at his calloused hands and looked up, second guessing her instinct to take it. Saitama's face hardened again but not like his battle face… It appeared more like his eyes were begging her to come away with him. Instinctively, Tatsumaki floated toward him and took his hand into her's without breaking eye contact. Handsome lips curled into a pleased smile which made Tatsumaki's face burn red as she smiled her delicate, pink lips upward. Soon they continued on their way up the mountain, forgetting even laughing about the Smokey battle that had interrupted them. There was no one around so Tatsumaki felt comfortable letting down her walls down enough to share another laugh with Saitama.

Traveling up the mountain, the couple walked hand in hand like any other would. Tatsumaki, floating along in her gorgeous black dress with Saitama in a white with red print "Oppai" t-shirt with red sweatpants. Saitama would calmly point out little banana slugs, really big banana slugs, and other creatures that they would happen upon. Tatsumaki would look at whatever splendors he pointed out in excitement, giving her a chance to relax for once so that she could really listen to Saitama's words. His silly smile brought a warmth inside of Tatsumaki which she had never experienced before but enjoyed greatly. She would occasionally make a snide remark about some of the topics which surprisingly caused Saitama to burst out into happy laughter. In that moment, they weren't anything amazing or special in any super fashion. No, today they were just a normal man and a normal woman enjoying their first date together.

Before Tatsumaki knew it, they reached famed the panoramic views. She released Saitama's hand to float towards the edge of the cliff to get a better look of the world surrounding them. Crystal blue skies with fluffy white clouds extended as far as the eye could see. Smaller mountains stood in green harmony along side the mountain which Tatsumaki and Saitama stood at. Viridescent eyes explored that below her, pinpointing a waterfall that appeared small from where she stood. The constant torrential downpour of water reflecting sunlight created a beautiful glistening around it. It was beautiful, far more beautiful than anything Tatsumaki had seen this entire trip. She needed to head over there to really take in the beauty of the falls. "We should go over their soon," Saitama remarked, suddenly standing right beside Tatsumaki.

She tried not to jump as his hands latched onto her waist. Distracted by Saitama's grabby hands, Tatsumaki was unable to stop herself from jolting upwards as his lips landed pressed against the top of her green head. She gazed up at him shyly frowning at his gentle smile. "What?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Nothing," Saitama smirked.

"Whatever!"

"You're really amazing you know that." Saitama remarked.

"How so?" She asked confused.

"Even though we were on vacation you still did your duty to uphold the peace here."

"Well I am an S-Class hero!"

"Yeah but normally you would have killed those two or flung them against a large rock. You're actually a kind person under all your cute feistiness." Saitama complimented.

Unable to think of how else to respond, Tatsumaki simply said, "Thank you, Saitama…"

Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest, yet she willed herself to turn and face him. Without another word, Saitama and Tasumaki leaned into each other and pressed their lips against one anothers again and again. Tatsumaki made a small squeak in shock as Saitama gradually began kissing her harder. She tried to pull back but he moved his hand behind her head, preventing her escape. The only thing she Tatsumaki could do now was melt and reciprocate. Chest pressed so hard against the other's Tatsumaki feared that Saitama could feel her heart pounding.

Eventually they broke the kiss in order to breath, the two panting over the heat and passion that had transpired. Tatsumaki couldn't think straight because her head had grown numb and light. When her mind cleared all she wanted was to have more of him and leaned herself up again to kiss him. However instead of kissing his lips, Tatsumaki's pink lips landed on Saitama's smooth cheek. Leaning his bald head on top of her's, he whispered, "Sorry. I got carried away…"

Tatsumaki said nothing as they turned to looked out at gorgeous green scenery. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea… Taking it slow. "It's really beautiful here, I'm so happy that we're here together," Saitama noted as Tatsumaki leaned her head on his shoulder.

Saitama abruptly placed his hand over his face and shook his head from side to side. Glowing green eyes gazed up curiously to see a man trying to cover his blushing face. However due to the fact that there wasn't a single hair on his head, Saitama's entire head burned redder than rudolph. "What's wrong? You look like a tomato!" Tatsumaki giggled.

Looking down annoyed, Saitama answered bluntly, "It's kinda hard waiting… for you know… physical stuff. You're really beautiful here at the top of the mountain. I really want to take you right here and now…"

Now it was she who was once again bright red in the face while she stood there awe struck. "But… I really want to make things work with us and I know you want to take things slow… So we should get going to the waterfall before it gets too dark," he muttered, releasing her and turning around.

Tatsumaki watched his back with a pain inside of her chest. She was unsure if it was hurt or bliss fluttering around in her heart. What the esper knew what that she wanted to make things work too.


	5. Chapter 5

"I am dating Saitama now."

In a lavish red and gold room, Fubuki sat on her expensive crimson couch across from her powerful older sister. The voluptuous, dark haired beauty was in the middle of pouring herself a glass of Screaming Eagle Cabernet 1992. It was like her older sister had somehow found the pause button on Fubuki's remote for she was now frozen with liquid still pouring out from the bottle. Expensive dark red liquid filled the clear wine glass and spilled over onto Fubuki's mahogany coffee table. Tatsumaki was relieved that her younger sister had poured her a glass beforehand and took a sip of the rich, smooth alcoholic drink. She wasn't good with alcohol but the situation seemed to call for it and a little wine never hurt anyone.

After taking an awkward sip of wine, Tatsumaki decided that it was a waste to allow Fubuki to continue feeding to a table. "You're spilling," Tatsumaki remarked nonchalantly, while swirling the glass in one hand.

"Oh FUCK!" Fubuki screamed as soon as she looked down at the mess she had created.

It didn't take long for members of the Blizzard Group to rush in and clean up after their mistress. One wiped the red liquid off of the table with a white rag while another took the empty glass from Fubuki's hand. It didn't take long for another one of Fubuki's many servants to present to her another freshly opened bottle of wine. Just as soon as they had come, the Blizzard Group had disappeared from Fubuki's living room without a trace. They knew better than to disturb Fubuki's and Tatsumaki's sister time with their presence. Fubuki carefully poured herself another glass and nervously chugged half of it. "You shouldn't be so dramatic over a bottle of wine when you have another one lying around," Tatsumaki muttered, taking another sip.

"It's eight thousand dollars for a glass," Fubuki remarked.

Tatsumaki took a loud, nervous gulp of the ridiculously expensive drink. "Why?" Tatsumaki inquired, dumbfounded.

"I got it as a gift from one of my admirers."

"Of course… You shouldn't accept gifts from strangers."

"They never ask for anything in return, sister. It just shows up in the mail and my associates open and bring it to me"

"So you can't even accept a gift by yourself…"

Fubuki scrunched her face in annoyance at her sisters nagging. However her expression changed from annoyance to realization within a second. "Wait a minute! Let's not change the subject!" Fubuki cried, "You and Saitama are what again?"

"D-A-T-I-N-G," Tatsumaki spelled out.

Fubuki stared across at her sister slurping wine and lazily sitting in a similar red seat. "... How did this happen?" Fubuki continued.

Tatsumaki shrugged annoyed, "It just happened."

Fubuki leaned back into the cushions of her lovely velvet seat and rubbed her head as if trying to process the limited information provided. The atmosphere was so heavy that Tatsumaki was surprised that she could even breath. Things have always been tense between them, before and after Tatsumaki's intense battle with Saitama. Normally Tatsumaki would have flown out the window and allowed her baby sister to sort out her girlish feelings. However this time around, Tatsumaki felt some obligation towards her sister. Regardless, Tatsumaki needed to stay seated and follow through with this troublesome family exchange.

Fubuki suddenly stopped rubbing her forehead and sat up straight to stare her older sister dead in the eyes. "Please… At least tell me exactly what happened…" Fubuki stated, firmly.

"Fine… We all went to a haunted house…"

"Okay…"

"I found Saitama in some room with a naked old ghost lady…"

"Wait... what?"

"He exorcised it so it doesn't matter. ANYWAYS we were hugging and almost kissed but that idiot cyborg busted in…"

"Uhm…"

"I projected him out of the building…"

"That… That sounds like you…"

"Yeah then we went back to the camp and went to bed."

"That's it?"

"He showed up at my room in the morning and we… you know…"

"No… I don't know…"

"Shit, this is annoying… We kinda messed around a little…"

"..."

"..."

"As in?"

"He ate me out…"

"Like took you out to breakfast?"

"We did do that after…"

"..."

It felt like the whole day had gone by in silence till Fubuki was able to process exactly what Tatsumaki meant. Tatsumaki could tell when it had dawned on Fubuki because her eyes widened and her face flushed as red as her expensive couch. Fubuki's typically refined womanly composure was broken, replaced with a virgin embarrassment. Both her hands slammed onto the coffee table, hoisting herself up to stand in shock. For a few seconds, Tatsumaki watched anxiously while her baby sister attempted to find words to vocalize what was on her mind. "So… y-you two…" Fubuki looked nervously around before continuing, "H-had S-E-X?"

"If you can't even say 'sex' outloud, everyone already knows you haven't done it before…"Tatsumaki said, rolling her eyes.

"..."

"No, we haven't…" Tatsumaki admitted, successfully hiding her disappointment.

"Why not?" Fubuki asked.

"Well he… I decided that it was better to wait till we got to know each other better," Tatsumaki lied.

Sighing a breath of relief, Fubuki calmly sat back down and took a sip of her wine. "That is really mature of you to make that decision! I know how men can be and honestly I think that is something you should reserve for later. Especially in this day and age! Good on you for not letting a man defile you till you say it's time!" Fubuki complimented.

"Hahahaha… You know me…" Tatsumaki smiled awkwardly.

Deep down, the green haired beauty wanted to confess her sinful thoughts; she wanted to yell at the world that she wanted to see Saitama's muscular, tone body again. How when they stood on top of the mountain, him confessing his desire for her, that she was _all_ for it. Tatsumaki wanted to be with Saitama in that way. Tatsumaki wanted to feel his tongue tracing all over her body again as he whispered in between how beautiful she is. Her thoughts of what it would be like to have him deep inside of her kept her awake these past nights. But Tatsumaki knew that she had to set a proper example for women all over the world and especially Fubuki.

Waiting works for some and sometimes it doesn't work out for others. It was too soon to truthfully determine whether or not sex would really ruin things between Saitama and Tatsumaki. She didn't want to lose him but ever since the trip, Tatsumaki felt something inside tell her that he wouldn't leave. It was like being with an old friend. Someone that you could trust and go all the way with without worrying about them disappearing from your bedside the next morning. Tatsumaki dared to dream that maybe Saitama would actually hold her close after they fucked, brush her hair behind her ear, and tell her those imaginary three words people say to their lover. But that was just a dream. There was no guarantee that would happen, she couldn't let people know how weak Saitama made her.

Unable to cope with her mounting insecurities, Tatsumaki chugged down her wine and suddenly stood up from her sister's couch. "I gotta go. I have something to do today," Tatsumaki stated.

"Is it Saitama?" Fubuki asked, excitedly.

"Yes… He planned for us to go to some place called 'Chidorigafuchi'?" Tatsumaki informed.

"Then I won't keep you waiting! Go have fun with your boyfriend!"

"Easy with the 'boyfriend' stuff… This is only our second date…"

"Oh okay."

Tatsumaki levitated toward her sister's front door without another word. Her head felt a little light which she blamed on the nauseating conversation. One of Fubuki's disciples quickly opened the door for Tatsumaki to fly out of, onto Fubuki's lovely front lawn. "Wait!" a luxurious voice called out from behind her.

Tatsumaki turned around to see her sister standing at the doorway. "Thank you…" Fubuki said while bowing.

Tatsumaki cocked her head to the side in confusion. "For coming by and telling me about this," Fubuki stated, lifting her head up to look gratefully at her sister.

"We're sisters. I have to tell you about this crap…" Tatsumaki brushed off.

"But this is the first time that you have actually come to my house and told me in person. Most of the time I randomly find out a speck of information and then you fly away without telling me anything… I just really appreciate you coming all this way despite your busy schedule…" Fubuki stated.

It was true. This was the first time that Tatsumaki had actively sat through one of these exasperating conversations. Why was that? Was it because it was the right thing to do? Tatsumaki felt light-headed, probably from the awkward tension between her and her sister. With her exchange being done, a green aura surrounded Tatsumaki before she shot into the evening sky towards her date with Saitama.

Floating between the dark clouds and the starry sky above, Tatsumaki reached into her teal-green and black crossbody mini bag to retrieve her phone. Turning on the screen, Tatsumaki read that it was ten minutes till six. She looked up directions to Chidorigafuchi and was relieved to see that it was only a few minutes away by flight even if she traveled at a leisurely pace. Directing herself in the direction of the park and clicked her phone off with her newly manicured black nails to place it back into purse. Then in a blink of an eye the beautiful woman seemed to blink out of sight before reappearing, floating right above her destination. Some people gawked at her heavenly descent back to earth, but Tatsumaki was too busy, hastily skimming the area for her shiny headed companion.

There were numerous people, their arms linked with one another in a cozy, couples-like fashion all around. Everyone was standing in multiple different lines before a large tent where staff appeared to be checking inside of people's bags and selling tickets. The large crowd and entrance tents made it not only difficult to see into the park, but also impossible to find someone with regular hair or a hat; thankfully, Tatsumaki didn't have to worry about that. In the annoying hoard of lovers stood the only man she cared to see, his smooth head reflecting the lights given off by the ticket booth. Like a shiny pearl in a crowd of dull pennies in a wishing fountain. Saitama appeared to be worriedly looking around for someone too, till his beady eyes made contact with Tatsumaki's ocean green ones. His lips curled as he shifted through the crowd in her direction.

Tatsumaki could feel her head becoming light and airy as he came closer and closer. She wished that she had taken the time before hand to double check her hair and makeup prior to landing. Not that she cared, but would he like her new black dress? It was a velvet bodycon cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. She loved it because the dress showed off her slim figure without drawing too much attention to her lack of breast. The dress hugged tightly to the bottom part of Tatsumaki, stopping a little after her knees which she covered with black leggings. Making an exception for today, Tatsumaki dawned a new pair of black pump Mary Jane shoes which hovered over the ground. Considering how chilly it was, you would think that she was cold but on the contrary, Tatsumaki could feel nothing but warmth welling up inside of her as she watched her eggheaded date come closer and closer to her.

Saitama and Tatsumaki stared into each other eyes for a moment only to smile and look away for a moment. Trying to not look into his eyes, Tatsumaki examined his attire and realized that it wasn't his usual oppai hoodie but a button down white shirt with a nice warm black windbreaker jacket. His jeans kind of looked like the ones he usually wore on a casual day but in black this time along with some black sneakers. Tatsumaki felt her face becoming a little flushed seeing his muscles peeking out from underneath the well fit clothing. Despite his baldness, Tatsumaki knew that Saitama was by far the best looking man in the crowd.

"Hi…" they finally uttered in unison.

They made eye contact and shared an awkward laugh for a few seconds. Saitama inched closer to Tatsumaki to close the gap between them. Taking his hand out of his pocket, Saitama brushed some of Tatsumaki's green curls out of her face. "You look amazing…" Saitama whispered.

Unsure of how to respond to his compliment, Tatsumaki turned her attention away from Saitama to nervously glance around her surroundings. This appeared to be a popular spot for couples of all ages to take selfies with their significant others. Naturally our heroine had no understanding of why this might be a popular date night location because surprise surprise, she hasn't been on a lot of dates. "There is a lot of people here…" Tatsumaki muttered to herself.

"Yeah, I didn't know that it was going to be so crowded," Saitama noted, looking around nervously.

"You've never been here before?" Tatsumaki asked shocked.

"No… I haven't been on a lot of dates before…"

Well there is something that they have in common at least.

"Then how did you pick this place?"

"Genos gave me a list of popular date locations suddenly."

"What?"

"Yeah… Apparently he saw me struggling to figure out where to take you and Googled it."

Tatsumaki couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "What?" Saitama inquired, cocking his egg head to the side.

"That idiot robot probably 'politely' knocked on your door early in the morning and gave you a whole lecture about each place, didn't he?" Tatsumaki laughed.

"He made a whole powerpoint presentation and everything that he set up in my apartment before the sun was even up!" Saitama chuckled.

"Twenty words or less, right?" Tatsumaki grinned.

Saitama started laughing a little harder as he moved to Tatsumaki's giggling floating side. She jolted upward in shock when the pressure of a tone arm wrapped around her shoulders. Taking advantage of his date's paralysis, Saitama pulled Tatsumaki's petite body closer to his side till their shoulders touched. Tatsumaki gawked at Saitama's brazen action with her mouth open. Her head was already light and dizzy from the whole social interaction with Fubuki but Saitama's sudden PDA increased her lightheadedness. Tatsumaki wondered if perhaps she had too much to drink at her sister's but scrapped the idea since she wasn't drunk and plunging a sword through the undead. Unable to clear her thought enough to formulate a sentence, Tatsumaki simply tensed up under Saitama's arm. Saitama looked at her curiously, however she averted her eyes so that they would not meet with his striking brown eyes. "You okay?" Saitama asked.

"NOTHING!" Tatsumaki blurted causing Saitama to slightly loosen his hold on her

Face burning read, she didn't dare look up as she whined, "Are we going? I want to see what all the fuss is about!"

"Uh yeah… Let's go over to the back of the line here…" Saitama muttered awkwardly.

They quietly made their way into the swarm of excited crowd of lovers standing in line. After the pair each separately purchased their own ticket in, Tatsumaki and Saitama headed into the park that, over time, transitioned from lush greenery to a peaceful wonderland of pink. Cherry blossoms that had bloomed in April stood proudly around the Japanese traditional stoned pathway. Despite how crowded it was, Tatsumaki was completely enamored by the beauty which now enveloped her. Dim lights were set up all around to help illuminate the pastel pink trees during the clear moonlit night. A soft spring breeze would occasionally whisk away numerous loose petals from the dark colored branches; these petals would peacefully travel with the wind, disappearing into the night sky. Tatsumaki breathed in deeply, the flood of calmness suddenly quelling her anxiety.

"Hey you hungry or anything?" Saitama asked.

Broken from her trance, Tatsumaki looked up at Saitama who still had his arms around her and attention appeared fully fixated on her. As usual Tatsumaki averted her attention away, avoiding the strange warm sensation that would build up inside of her whenever she caught Saitama staring at her. In a designated area, Tatsumaki saw that there were wooden Japanese style food booths lining the pathway. The smell of various delicious delicacies faintly traveled through the wind. Normally it would be very enticing for anyone, however a small warm knot in Tatsumaki's stomach left her satiated for the moment.

"No… I already ate actually," Tatsumaki muttered as they walked passed the food area through the park.

"Really? Where did you go?"

"I had something while I went to visit my sister…"

"You visited Fubuki? Why? Is something wrong?"

"Excuse me! She is my sister! Does anything need to be wrong?"

"Normally no, but I didn't know you were the type for awkward family small talk."

"I'm not…"

"Well then what was it about?"

"You're so noisy!"

"Fine, then don't tell me…" Saitama grumbled.

"... We… we were talking about you…" Tatsumaki admitted guilty.

"Me?"

"Yeah… you know how we started… you know…"

"No, I don't know."

"How we started dating, idiot!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily, glaring up at him.

Saitama's expression suddenly lit up like it was his birthday or christmas morning right before Tatsumaki's eyes. Realizing that this was the first time that she acknowledged out loud they were dating in such a public area, Tatsumaki could feel her head spin while her face heated up like a christmas fire. Saitama pulled the embarrassed esper even closer to him, she could feel him pressing his lips gently atop of her forehead. Tatsumaki nervously looked around to see that all the other couples were mixed up in their own business so she was free for once. Wanting to blend in with the other couples and show Saitama that she somewhat enjoyed this sudden show of affection, Tatsumaki slowly lifted her arm behind Saitama and grabbed onto his waist. From the top of her head, Tatsumaki felt Saitama lips back away in shock at her brazen behavior. This gave her the boost in confidence the petite girl needed to reciprocate and bring Saitama somehow even closer to her. They were now in a couplesy hold like so many others in the park. 'It's kinda nice doing something normal for once…" Tatsumaki thought blissfully.

Being a hero has its perks, on the other hand it didn't give Tatsumaki or many other heros time to enjoy activities outside of work like going out for dates or site seeing. Not only was it nice to go out for something beside work, it was nice to share this moment with someone like Saitama. He didn't try to constantly bombard her with questions about monsters she had fought like previous men or try to take her to any old bar. In hindsight Saitama had some help picking this spot, but even then he must have chosen this location out of all the others in Japan for a reason.

The pair didn't say much throughout the moonlit walk through the cherry blossom filled park. It was a serene and peaceful experience as they would occasionally stop to gaze up at cherry blossom petals passing through the sky. Holding each other they took in every gorgeous aspect of what appeared to be a yearly event for all to enjoy. Here there were no monsters to fight or villians to chase, just a man and a woman enjoying their day off with each other.

Crossing a mahogany Japanese garden bridge over a large river, Tatsumaki noticed couples making their way under the bridge on cute little row boats. "Want to go on?" Saitama asked.

"No, stuff like that gives me motion sickness…"

"Then how 'bout we sit on the side of the lake and watch them go by? We can grab a snack too."

"Sure… whatever," Tatsumaki muttered, hiding a hint of excitement.

It didn't take long for them to find something nice to eat at a bustling couples spot along the river. Saitama got a large clear container filled with some fresh okonomiyaki to share with Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki on the other hand picked out their dessert which consisted of candied strawberries on two different skewers. After picking out their dinner, the pair found a nice secluded spot underneath a large cherry blossom tree near the river. Sitting side by side each other, Saitama and Tatsumaki used plastic utensils to share the delectable okonomiyaki. They were both a tad famished from exploring the park so it didn't take long for them to inhale the grilled meal along with the sugar coated sweets on a stick. The strawberries were okay but Tatsumaki honestly would have preferred apples and was kicking herself a little for wanting to try to mix it up a little.

Sitting side by side they watched in silence while couples struggled to row across the river. Some were fighting loudly about how to hold or use the paddles, threatening that this was the last date they were going ever going to go on. Clearly Saitama and Tatsumaki had selected a less stressful approach to enjoying the sanctity of the river. Moonlight danced on the river bed like diamonds, glittering over the reflection of the cherry blossom branches that stood above the water. Saitama wrapped his arm around Tatsumaki for the first time since they had picked up their small meal. Unlike the very first time he did so Tatsumaki didn't jump, instead she slowly gazed up at him with her mind spinning and her stomach churning. His coffee-colored eyes pierced lovingly through her rough exterior into her insecure soul but for once this didn't scare her. In fact it was comforting to have someone really see her and not be afraid of her catapulting them into a tree. She was even okay with him playing with her green curls with his hand that was attached to the arm around her. "I'm having a really good time. It's nice just relaxing here with you…" Saitama said softly.

"Yeah…"

"You're really beautiful you know that…"

"..."

"I know you're really busy with all the hero stuff but I'm glad you're spending your day off with me…"

"Well we're only on date two so don't get too confident, baldy!"

"Yeah, I know and I hope there will be 18 more…" Saitama whispered, brushing one of her curls behind her ear.

"Me too…" Tatsumaki whispered, leaning her face closer to his.

"You're really open with me today. You okay? Did you drink something?" Saitama inquired joking lightheartedly while gently rubbing her cheek with his other hand.

Tatsumaki shook her head and without saying anything and pressed her lips onto Saitama's. Their kisses started off as delicate little pecks on each other's lips before transitioning to more passionate kisses. Whenever Tatsumaki would try to break for air, Saitama would use his strong hands to guide her back and drown her with more indecent kisses. She turned to a more comfortable position to wrap both of her arms around Saitama's thick neck to drive him in deeper into the kiss. Licking the bottom of his lips, Tatsumaki begged for him to go further, with which he happily agreed. While entangling his tongue with her's, Saitama gently pushed Tatsumaki down to the grassy floor to position himself on top of her. His arms were no longer wrapped around her and gliding up her pale legs till they traveled up to her special place. Tatsumaki's body burned with anticipation for Saitama's lusty touch. Unfortunately it stopped there.

Saitama broke upward from their kiss, leaving Tatsumaki to stare up at him with desire and confusion. His expression was scrunched with lust mixed with doubt. He sighed loudly and looked into her eyes with a dispirited smile. "Eighteen more dates…" Saitama groaned, making his way off of her.

Tatsumaki laid there with her heart sinking while Saitama began to stand from where he stood. Her head and stomach hurt from an unhealthy combination of lust with a side of irritation. 'Why is he doing this to me? Why doesn't he ask me how I feel before making assumptions? I am literally laying here like an idiot for him and he can't fucking see it!' Tatsumaki thought angrily.

Saitama's hand suddenly appeared outstretched before her, offering to help her up from where she lay. Tatsumaki sat up and looked at Saitama's clueless oval face in exasperation. "Let's go and g-" Saitama began to say before being interrupted by Tatsumaki latching onto his hand to throw him onto the ground beside her.

"Wait wait wh-," Saitama whined trying to get back up.

With a dizzy head, Tatsumaki made use of the opportunity to climb on top of the object of her desire. "Shut up! You don't understand how I feel or what I want at all!" Tatsumaki shouted.

Crashing her lips against his, Tatsumaki tried to show him exactly what she wanted since after their battle. She wanted to show him how much it meant to her to be out here with him, how the esper wanted to show him how she felt since he asked her about her past. A fire that ignited in her heart since their intense battle between heroes over her precious younger sister. A feeling that could only suggest that-

Everything inside of Tatsumaki's conscious mind went completely black.

Early morning lights pierced through her consciousness bringing her back into reality, her green eyes fluttered open to see an unfamiliar ceiling. Tatsumaki turned over to see a grey floor table right next to the grey futon she was currently resting on. Groggy, Tatsumaki lifted her heavy body to a seated position on the unknown bedding to be bombarded by an unbearable headache. "Ouch!" Tatsumaki yelped, placing both of her hands over her head.

The door to the strange room, sprung open quietly to reveal Saitama with a blue mug. Tatsumaki blinked up at him in pain as he knelt down to give her the mug which was clearly filled with coffee with an advil pill in the other hand. Wanting to cure her headache quickly, Tatsumaki snatched the two items presented to her and jugged the pill down with the delicious coffee. "Morning," Saitama said quietly.

"What?" Tatsumaki asked as he sat beside the futon.

She rubbed her eye and realized that she was no longer in her black dress but Saitama's red and white oppai sweater with no pants. Now on alert, Tatsumaki examined her surroundings, comprised of a small room with the basic necessities such as a tv and a table with a laptop. "Are we at your place?" Tatsumaki asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Saitama asked shocked.

Tatsumaki shook her head while staring at him with the same alert uncertainty. He let out a sigh and a chuckle before he explained their remain night together.

"You ran to the river and threw up."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I called your sister this morning and she said that you guys did shared a glass of wine before hand. Wine has a way of sneaking up on people."

"Oh god…"

"Oh yeah, wine has a way of sneaking up on people at random. You were rambling about stuff afterward and passed out so I brought you back to my place to sleep it off."

"You changed me? Do you have any idea how creepy that is?"

"Uhm… in chapter two… "

"That's not the point!"

"Don't worry. I closed my eyes… We're taking it slow… right?"

"Yeah…"

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I have work today. Apparently there is some mystic demon that will be showing up today at one."

"Well, I had your dress cleaned and bought another tooth brush so you can wash up here."

"Thanks…"

"It's nothing…"

There was something wrong. Saitama wasn't acting normal and Tatsumaki couldn't put her finger on what it was. The one thing she did know was that she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Nothing is worse than finding out that you puked out your guts in front of the man you actually like. Not taking even a second to look check out Saitama's humble home, Tatsumaki quickly brushed her teeth and changed back into her dress. She would have been out the door in a nanosecond if Saitama didn't immediately grab her wrist to stop her. Tatsumaki spun around to face him with a her face barely able to hide her anxiety. Saitama pressed his lips to Tatsumaki's into a deep kiss, filled with more emotion than their kisses before. When he broke away from her, she stood there with girly stupefied joy. "Call me after work," Saitama smiled.

Tatsumaki gave him an uncomfortable smile before turning around to fly away back home. Her head was hurting too much to think of what his kiss meant and decided it was time to get focus on curing her hangover and going to work as quickly as possible.

 _At Saitama's door, he stood leaning on the door frame watching the short beautiful woman's back as she flew away from him. His normally platonic eyes were filled with a soft and gentle emotion that couldn't be described in words. Although Tatsumaki had forgotten what had transpired, Saitama still remembered everything clear as day._

 _ **Last night, after Tatsumaki puked in the lake for all the couples passing by on their boats to see, Saitama rushed to her side. She turned around to angrily face him with her face red and filled with emotions. "Are you okay?" Saitama asked her worried.**_

" _ **NO! *hic* Obviously I am not!" Tatsumaki yelled, drunkenly.**_

 _ **Saitama didn't know what to say when she teleported before him with an irritated look on her face. "Can't you see how hard you are making this?" Tatsumaki exclaimed.**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

 _ **She raised her arms in the airs and shook her head in frustration. He thought that she was going to punch him but instead petite arms softly wrapped around him into a warm, gentle hug. Her gorgeous teary ocean green eyes were cutting through his usually relaxed mind. "What's wrong?" Saitama asked, hugging her back.**_

" _ **Isn't it obvious? *hic* Why are you teasing me? Why are you doing this to me? Do you even like me? *hic*" Tatsumaki cried.**_

 _ **Saitama was unsure of what she was talking about and couldn't think of anything to say to calm her tears.  
**_ " _ **I am *hic* in love with you…" Tatsumaki sobbed, painfully.**_

 _ **Saitama stared down at the vulnerable little esper, pouring herself out to him an oblivious moron.**_

" _ **I…" Saitama began.**_

 _ **She suddenly pushed herself out from the hug to projectile vomit in the lake again and then collapsed beside the river bed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"I am not even going to bother looking anymore! Saitama can go to Hell for all I care!" Tatsumaki's voice boomed throughout her neighborhood.

Normally police would be called over a neighbor's disruptive behavior, however the residents of this neighborhood had become completely desensitized to these tyraids. Not due to any obscure neighborly love or admiration, but as a survival tactic. They traded their eardrums for a very safe and relatively well-priced living situation. Tatsumaki's shouting could be heard today as people sat peacefully in their homes, trying to get along with their lives. However the overall frequency of her tirades had noticeably decreased over the past few months.

The little green eyed demon paced in frustration. Her voice had grown hoarse, incapable of broadcasting any more complaints.

'Why hasn't that moron been calling me for the past 2 days? If he was so fucking busy… he could have at least sent me a _**text**_ and let me know!' Tatsumaki fumed. 'Whatever! If he can't handle me when I'm puking then I don't need him!' She floated off her bed.

Tatsumaki levitated her phone, tossing it against off the edge of her bed. The black smartphone bounced from her yellow bed sheets onto the floor, making a soft plop on her plush carpet, her eyes following. With the sound of the plop, she crossed her arms, turning away. "Hmph!"

In a flash our S-Class hero was out of her house and in the sky looking out from the clouds for any sign of people in danger. However the reason she had the day off was because it there was an odd lack of issues to deal with. This left Tatsumaki with no choice but to attempt to find something else to alleviate her stress.

Suddenly an alarming booming noise came from the city and a small black cloud could be seen emitting from one of the smaller buildings. It took Tatsumaki no time to rocket herself into the smokey cloud of chaos. It was difficult at first to see what was going on but through the haze she could vaguely identify a crowd of shadowy figures trying to escape from the crumbling building. It could have been a herd of innocent pedestrians trying to escape. However innocent people don't start glowing green while levitating objects around them to frantically throw into the smoke-consumed building. 'They're like me, huh?' Tatsumaki thought nonchalantly. 'What are they doing?'

Loud crashes could be heard as the projectiles further destroyed the building, but for whatever reason some of the debris were thrown back at the group. A large entity leaped out from the smoke. None other than Puri-Puri Prisoner stood towering over the espers, who paled in stature. To her dismay, Tatsumaki could tell that Puri Puri Prisoner was completely nude, his entire muscular form free from restraints.

The S-Class hero was here to save the day! His angelic nude body soared through the air above the group of espers as he roared, "PURI-PURI PRISONER ANGEL CRAWLE!"

Suddenly he shot his body down into the ground, creating a large hole where he had entered. The ground beneath the crowd of espers began to shake violently beneath them. The once flat land instantly cracked and cratered with the naked angel erupting from it. "ANGEL DASH!" Puri-puri Prisoner vanished once more.

What transpired after his second disappearing act would be described by an average human as the crowd of crazy magicians all flew into the air and then a green cloud enveloped them. But Tatsumaki was no average human and saw Puri-puri Prisoner incapacitating the villains with a barrage of punches, whose combined kinetic energy sent each of them flying back. The down side to her acute senses was that she saw his wang flying around like the Japanese flag on a very windy day. "There aren't a lot of times when I wish I was a normal woman but this is definitely one of them," Tatsumaki muttered with the look of despair.

Unwilling to stand another minute looking at Puri-puri Prisoner's bare bum, Tatsumaki decided to halt the battle using her psychokinesis to prevent the espers from recouping. Puri-puri prisoner looked up at his helpless opponents, ready to continue his assault before shifting his gaze higher to look up at the petite floating woman. "Hey Tatsumaki! How have you been, sweetie?" Puri-puri Prisoner hollered happily.

Tatsumaki flew down to the earth in front of Puri-puri Prisoner, making sure to keep a good arm's length between the two of them. "You really need to get this whole naked thing under control! There are children here!" Tatsumaki berated.

Puri-puri Prisoner responded by putting his hand to his chin and tilting his head. His gorgeous sky blue eyes examining Tatsumaki's face carefully, to her discomfort. A light bulb went off in his head as his eyes widened in realization and shock. "You're having love troubles! I didn't know you started seeing someone!" Puri-puri Prisoner squealed.

The wind blew Tatsumaki's curls back as she transformed from angry brat to embarrassed teenage girl. She could feel her blood rushing to her face and her vision of Puri-puri Prisoner blurred. Slapping her hands against her face, Tatsumaki attempted to hide her disgraceful expression. "W-what are you talking about? I-I-I'm n-!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Who is it?!" Puri-puri Prisoner exclaimed walking closer to Tatsumaki.

Entering into Tatsumaki's personal space, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Is it someone at work?"

Tatsumaki leapt up and flew six feet backwards.

"H-H-How?!"

Suddenly Puri-puri Prisoner began solemnly nodding as if he understood something Tatsumaki had said. "How about we send these people to prison first. Then we can continue somewhere more private." Puri-puri Prisoner continued.

After an hour of helping transport the criminals to a special prison for psychic type villains, Tatsumaki was sitting inside of a white room of a wholly different prison. A black telephone attached by wire to a thick white brick wall to Tatsumaki's right, was pressed against her ear as she trembled in annoyance. She sat staring at the now dressed Puri-puri Prisoner through a glass partition. "Sorry about this but it's the law," Puri-puri Prisoner spoke into a similar black corded phone.

Tatsumaki didn't respond and merely stared at Puri-puri Prisoner in irritation. "So who is it?" Puri-puri Prisoner asked scandalously, "I bet it's Genos!"

"What the fuck? Hell no! It's Saitama!" Tatsumaki shouted, bursting with anger.

"Oh… The plain looking guy who's always with him?"

"You need to get your eyes checked if you think that blonde idiot is attractive! Saitama is the hot one!"

"Oh my goodness… It's that bad?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't just like him! You're in love with him!"

"Wh-what?"

"See! You're not even denying it! I have never seen you so defensive over anyone other than yourself before! It's adorable!"

"I-I-I-"

"So does he know?"

"We… We're kinda already together…."

"Oh my god when did this all happen? I thought you hated him!"

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well after that fight over your sister, to be honest, I thought that those two were together."

"Uhm… why?"

"She's always following him around and begging him to join her Blizzard group for some reason. I don't know, I assumed it was some weird cat and mouse flirting thing they were doing."

"No! She's just trying to recruit him!"

"Oh yes that makes sense then! Anyway I thought that was why guys battled! Like you were the disapproving big sister!"

Oh yes, the fight… Everything changed between them after _**that**_ altercation over her sister didn't it. Tatsumaki looked down, thinking about the day she first took an interest in Saitama. His red cape billowing in the wind as he stood before her. "Look at you! You're thinking about him now! Blossoming love is the cutest!" Puri-puri Prisoner shrieked, interrupting Tatsumaki's flashback.

"Mind reader?!"

"No, I just have an intuition about things like this! So tell me everything!"

"Ah... what the hell! You're gonna figure it out on your own anyway!"

Tatsumaki then began sharing her experience with Saitama from the first time they met. Things had obviously not started off on the right foot since Tatsumaki had misinterpreted Saitama as some degenerate trying to get closer to the S-Class in order to weasel his way to the top. Of course that same day Tatsumaki caught a glimpse of Saitama's immense strength when took down that ship single handedly. For awhile she had chopped it down to chance or a false prophecy but then that fateful day came when they had their intense battle.

That was the first time Tatsumaki felt Saitama's tender but strong embrace. In her blind rage, Tatsumaki had neglected to consider the innocent people around them to the point that Saitama had to transport her to a different location. His strength was clearly immense enough to take her down with a single punch yet he didn't. Saitama didn't see her as some insane monster but a damaged woman.

For a moment, Tatsumaki actually felt the urge to break down her barriers and tell Saitama everything. About Blast… How it was hard to let people in after Blast suddenly disappeared. However she still couldn't bring herself to tell Saitama her pathetic tale so instead she berated him and pushed him away. Why was she like this? That was one of many questions she wondered while sitting in a hospital bed trying to heal from their battle.

For the past year, Tatsumaki began keeping a closer eye on Saitama whenever they were on assignments together. They had a lot of assignments together because Tatsumaki was frequently on missions with that idiot cyborg. Although that was due to the fact that she had specially requested to go on missions with Genos since Saitama was always right behind him. That was probably why people had began spreading rumors that she and Genos were a couple. The idiot gossipers were not seeing the true gem in the group, Saitama. Tatsumaki would have requested missions with Saitama but considering his B-Class standing, she assumed that it would have been professionally inappropriate. Genos, on the other hand, always comes with Saitama and he was S-Class so no one would bat an eye. Basically Tatsumaki was killing two birds with one stone for the past year.

With this, Tatsumaki witnessed many times how easy it was to kill off any opponent with a simple punch. Saitama's muscular figure swooping into an effortless one shot kill, making Tatsumaki's heart leap out of her chest. When his face had a serious and manly expression, it would always stop her heart. His sharp jawline, his piercing gaze let everyone know that Saitama was not someone to take lightly under any circumstance. Tatsumaki would never admit it but Saitama was clearly stronger than her and possibly even Blast.

"This isn't a infatuation, right? I expect more from you!"

"Please! I am not shallow! Saitama is super zen like a buddhist monk! It makes me think about maybe relaxing! I don't have to run away from myself or anyone anymore…!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm home with him… Like that feeling you get when you are sitting in a nice warm cabin on a snowy day with the hot fire burning. Under a nice warm blanket, holding a nice cup of hot cocoa while watching the flames flickering. No monsters or anything to worry about. A safe place…"

"Tatsumaki… You're crying sweetie.."

"Shit!" Tatsumaki yelled, raising a hand to her wet cheeks.

"That's good for you Tatsumaki… You're a very lucky girl… I'm sorry about calling him plain looking."

"Don't do it again…"

"Hahaha I won't! Anyway I had no idea that was the case between you two! But how did you two get together?"

"I kinda jumped him…"

Puri-puri Prisoner stared at her in shock. "He's not pressing charges right?" he whispered.

"What? No! I don't know what happened! I just saw him and my mind went blank! Then things happened and then he asked me to start going steady with him!"

"So you two hooked up?"

"No… he ate me out but that's as far as it's gotten…"

"Okay well… gross… But you seem disappointed…"

"The idiot thinks we should take it slow and go on twenty dates first…"

"You said something weird and caused that didn't you?"

"MAYBE!?"

"Look… we've known each other for awhile now! It's clear that you have a hard time expressing yourself and a lot of things are zero to one hundred for you. I get that you have stuff going on in your personal and professional life _**BUT**_ you need to stop defending your ego and be 100% honest with him. _**OR**_ _**else**_ you are going to keep running into this problems."

Tatsumaki wanted to retaliate but she knew that her coworker, and apparently friend, was right. She sulked as Puri-puri Prisoner took a moment away from the phone to talk to a prison guard. Turning back to the phone, he said, "Listen our time is up. I don't mean to give you a hard time but I am telling you this because we're friends. You can do this! Communication is key! I'll see you later!"

Soon Tatsumaki was sitting alone in a chair with no one to talk to again. Flying out of the prison, Puri-puri Prisoner's words continued to ring in her head. As she floated through the night sky above the prison and stopped before making another move. Sighing she made the decision to go home and grab her phone.

Upon arriving home, Tatsumaki immediately picked up her phone which notified her that Fubuki had attempted to call a few time. Tatsumaki brushed off the missed calls from her sister as trivial, compared to the importance of getting into contact with Saitama. Tatsumaki dialed Saitama and he picked up after four rings. "Hey! Hi! What's up?" Saitama panted wildly.

She took a deep breathe and decided to be completely honest with the man she loved. "WHY THE **FUCK** DIDN'T YOU _**CALL**_ ME?" Tatsumaki shrieked.

"Ah shit. I figured you would act like this if I called..." Saitama sighed.

"DO YOU HAVE A **PROBLEM** WITH THAT?!"

"Of course not. We wouldn't be dating if you didn't have that sexy spunk," Saitama chuckled nonchalantly.

"W-what?... WAIT DON'T TRY TO **BUTTER** ME UP!"

"I'm not trying to butter you up." Saitama said with a smirk in voice.

Tatsumaki's heart skipped a smaller beat than if she wasn't angry at him at the moment. However it skipped enough to stun her with embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry... "

"...Go on..."

"My phone broke…"

"How?"

"A monster broke into my house. I just got a new phone,"

"Are you making excuse?"

"No. No. I'm sorry. C-can you forgive for me tonight?" Saitama's voice shifted from carefree to silent anxiety.

"Why 'tonight'?"

"'Cause I miss you."

"Wh-WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN YOU FUCKING B-B-BAKA!"

"Please? I haven't seen or heard your yelling in two days. I really miss you.I really want to take you out tonight so please forgive me for a little bit?"

"J-just don't do it again…"

"Cool! I will send you the address! I know a really good place at a great price! I'll send you a text!"

"Whatever!"

"Come on hon… I'm really sorry… I just really need to see you tonight…"

"Just send me the text and I'll see you..."

"Really! I can't wait to see you! I-"

Tatsumaki hung up before he could finish with a petty smile on her face. 'He sure seemed _**really**_ sorry.' Tatsumaki giggled evilly.

" _Come on_ _ **hon**_ … _."_

That sentence Saitama muttered into the phone so sorrowfully yet endearingly for her to hear. Her thoughts shifted from her devious brooding to tender reflection on her relationship. In that moment, there was just simply bliss and gratitude toward the universe for what appears to be mutual love. Although to some it would be considered just some lame pet name. Or at least people just didn't understand that at the end of the day it's the little things that matter. In the past, Tatsumaki had her share of meaningless sexual encounters to fulfill her natural human desires from time to time. Never in her wildest dreams did it occur to Tatsumaki that she would ever meet anyone that she could see as her equal. With him, Tatsumaki could enjoy the luxury of being seen as something other than a powerful hero. A regular woman who just wants to save the world and find someone to slow down with. Enjoy the little things like sitting side by side and enjoying the sites with each other. To call each other pet names like _hon_

A _ping_ noise popped up from Tatsumaki's phone and snapping her out of her romantic dazed thoughts. Shining on the screen was a message from Saitama with a google maps location about 10 minutes away from her house. Back to the present situation Tatsumaki took a moment to plot out what they would talk about.

"I'm going to tell him today! Everything…" she thought, now relieved that she was going to see Saitama..

Without wasting another minute, Tatsumaki was in the air again flying through. She stopped for a moment once she had made it above Puri-puri Prisoner's jail. "I should thank him…. Tomorrow…" Tatsumaki thought dazed.

Suddenly Tatsumaki's vision blurred heavily. Even her thoughts became difficult to focus on. Unable to maintain flight any longer, the esper began to descend from the sky back down to the earth. Like a shot down duck, Tatsumaki's body limply fell down from the red and blue sky. Green eyes vacantly gazed at the luminous red moon in the sky till delicate her eyelids clamped shut.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tatsumaki had her back to Saitama and her arms folded tightly over her nonexistent breast. She had no idea what was going on right now . Most likely Saitama did something to spite her. Not wanting Saitama to find out that she had somehow forgotten what was going on, Tatsumaki continued to gaze into the distance, waiting for him to crack under the pressure. "It's been awhile since our last fight…," Tatsumaki thought apathetically, 'Back then we fought all the time…'_

" _What now you're not even talking to me?" Saitama inquired, interrupting Tatsumaki's thoughts._

" _He must have really fucked up,'' Tatsumaki pondered._

" _Look, Rachel."_

" _WHO THE FUCK IS RACHEL?!" Tatsumaki barked, whipping around._

 _There Saitama was except it was just his placid face attached to a dinosaur's body._

" _I'm sorry I was out of my mind…" Saitama whimpered in a strange nasally voice._

 _Tatsumaki stared at Saitama in silence with a deceased expression._

Green eyes slowly blinked opened to the blurry sight of what seemed to be a hospital ceiling. A few blinks later, Tatsumaki could clearly distinguish where she was. 'What the fuck?' Tatsumaki wondered.

Not about why she was in a hospital room but from what she had awakened from.

The esper's mind was searching for meaning in her dream. However it was difficult to understand because it was mixed in with some obvious television reference. Making any attempt to find deeper meaning futile. Only one thing was understood, Saitama did something to piss her off again. "Not as much as before though…" Tatsumaki thought, 'When we were working together in the beginning, that's when he really pissed me off! Always cutting me off before I could even think of an answer. Asshole!"

In Saitama's defense, they probably wouldn't be in this situation if Tatsumaki hadn't requested to join Geno's missions all the time. A childish, pathetic game she was playing with Saitama. Why do we feel the need to do this? If you like someone, why is it so fucking hard to just tell them how you feel? Bigger question… What did Tatsumaki have to be afraid of? There was nothing that Saitama could do to her that hasn't been done before. Vice versa for Tatsumaki.

'Oh well it **was** just a _**dream**_... back to reality,' Tatsumaki thought annoyed.

Shifting her eyes around, Tatsumaki recognized a medium black box attached to the ceiling. It was a television that was airing a sitcom from the nineties. A tall wet head man was begging a blonde woman not to break up with him. "We can't keep going on like this!" The woman started to sob. The man began rubbing her arms for some reason while whimpering, " _...you're good heart and-and…"_

Next to Tatsumaki someone choked sobbing noises along in unison with Ross and Rachel. Tatsumaki turned her head see Fubuki's sobbing face by her bedside. Too distracted with crying over a sitcom and failed to notice that her older sister was awake. How long has it been? "Sister? What are you doing here?" Tatsumaki's voice creaked.

Fubuki's eyes widened in shock and she quickly grabbed Tatsumaki's hands. Her eyes filled with relief shifted to see her sister awake. "Sister, you're awake thank goodness!" Fubuki exclaimed.

She wiped her eyes before giving her little sister a hug.

"Wh-what is going on?"

"You've been unconscious for two days! This is a miracle!"

"What? What happened?!"

"According to your doctor, it had something to do with the blood moon"

"A what moon? What the hell happened to me!?"

"It's it's… you… I… uhm…"

An average looking man appeared, closing the door of Tatsumaki's hospital room. The white lab coat and stethoscope around his neck made the man look like a very average looking doctor. "I can take it from here is Ms. Fubuki. Hello, Ms. Tatsumaki. It's good to see that you're awake and well. I am sorry to tell you that you have temporarily lost all of your powers as a result of being exposed to the blood moon. This is a unique phenomenon but has affected many other espers," the doctor reported bluntly.

Tatsumaki wanted to toss something at the doctor and tell him that he clearly misdiagnosed her. She tried to levitate a glass cup beside on the white coffee table but the cup didn't budge. Something so small shouldn't have taken so long to fling at someone. Clear evidence of powerlessness. Mortified, Tatsumaki laid in bed without a word while the doctor droned on.

"You fell quite a ways from the sky but luckily you were rescued by a prison inmate. You're body was completely drained of energy causing you to end up unconscious for awhile. Not to worry though. It appears that you haven't suffered any actual injuries. I advise to rest today and you should be able to move around just fine tomorrow."

Fubuki let out a loud sigh of relief.

"More importantly, we need to discuss your safety till your powers return. The police have informed me that you will need to relocate for the time being and invest in a bodyguard."

"Excuse me? A ' _ **bodyguard'**_?" Tatsumaki retorted angrily.

"It would be in your best interest. As a high ranking S-Class hero, you are aware that you possess quite a few enemies that would love take advantage of this situation? You can check the news, one demon level monster has already made an attempt to destroy this hospital to kill you. Fortunately our hospital prides itself on patient safety and have eliminated a majority of the threats. Anyway blah blah blah blah..."

Scream. Scream at the doctor at the top of her lungs to get off his high horse. Paralyzed with anger and powerless, Tatsumaki silently lay glaring at her droning doctor. This person seemed more interested in getting this whole spiel over. Typical doctor working at a typical hospital. Just cause they had military tanks instead of regular ambulances doesn't make them the best. There was only one thing Tatsumaki needed from this asshole, "So how long am I going to be like this?"

"Not sure. It appears that this phenomenon affects vary from person to person. Some have already recovered while most are in the same boat as you. But till you get your powers back, I strongly advise to taking a high security vacation."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time."

Just Tatsumaki's luck. Of course, something like this would happen to her. Wait! She wasn't the only esper here! Looking around the room, it appeared the other esper had escaped her elder sister's room. "What about Fubuki? She lose her powers too?" Tatsumaki asked.

"No. Ms. Fubuki informed me that she was warned prior and stayed hidden that night. She informed me that she had attempted to contact you but you weren't answering your phone."

'So my sister is the powerful one and I have turned into a worthless worm, huh? Sweet irony.'

Laughter erupted from the hospital door as Fubuki reentered the room. "I will see you then~" she chuckled into the phone.

Who was the person tickling her sister like that? Was it him? Puri-puri Prisoner had pointed out that Saitama and Fubuki seemed like more of a couple than Saitama and Tatsumaki. Something inside of Tatsumaki was simmering at the thought of the two being close. Not like a low simmer for ramen noodles. Boiling. Throw a live crab in there and it would be overcooked in seconds. "Where is baldy?" Tatsumaki spat after her sister placed her phone back inside of her purse.

Fubuki shot her older sister a concerned look before replying, "They're making their way over and should be-"

In a second, Saitama's lazy head peeked through the hospital room door. "Hey, am I interrupting?" Saitama inquired, looking at the doctor.

The doctor back was blocking her view of Saitama's hairless body. "I'm afraid so. You came a lot sooner than anticipated. I still need to discuss with Ms. Fubuki a few things considering Ms. Tatsumaki's condition."

"Okay," Saitama replied.

"You got here quick. It's too bad you refused to join my group. We would have made good use of that speed…" Fubuki sighed casually.

"Ahahaha… yeah…" Saitama chuckled.

Even though Tatsumaki couldn't see their interaction, just listening to this exchange signaled to her that the two were well acquainted. 'When did this happen? I thought he told me they weren't even friends… Seems like he's being awfully nice to someone he doesn't even like…' Tatsumaki fumed.

Steam was seeping out. Boiling. Sweat pouring out.

"Ms. Tatsumaki did you hear me?" the doctor interrupted.

"Yeah whatever!"

"Uh-huh… Well like I was saying, I need you to call the hospital or 911 if you feel anything out of the ordinary. Such as nausea, drowsiness, changes in sex drive, sleep problems, and etcetera. We are unsure if the blood moon has any further effects. We are also unsure how your body will react when you regain your powers. Some patients have experienced death while others experienced mild diarrhea. So please have someone watch over you. If you need we can provide an in-home nurse."

"I'm _**FINE**_!"

Luckily Genos knocked on the door and Fubuki finally left Saitama's side to talk to the idiot instead. Despite being made mostly of metal, the cyborg still manage to be leaking out fluids. He explained to Fubuki that she had called them out of the blue and apologized for the delay. Fubuki smiled and wiped some of the sweat off from his forehead with a paper towel. Saitama walked over to Tatsumaki's side and asked her gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine! Thanks for _**finally**_ asking!"

Saitama face squished in confused anguish but continued, "Okay? That's good?"

Tatsumaki turned her angry face the other way so that Saitama could no longer see her face. "Uhm… So I contacted the hero association higher ups and they're willing to pay me a bit to substitute for you for work till you feel better... "

"You're what? Why?"

"Fubuki requested it."

"Oh. Cool. So you're just gonna take my fucking job?"

"Okay!" the doctor interrupted, "This seems private. We will clear the room and give you two some privacy."

The doctor, Fubuki, and Genos hurriedly scuttered out and leaving them all alone. An awkward silence creeped into the room as both of them waited for the other person to speak. Tatsumaki was unsure of why Saitama wasn't talking but she did know that he had managed to piss her the fuck off. Why did it take him so long to come over and talk to her? He was clearly too busy talking to her busty younger sister. Saitama doesn't even care that the person he was dating was in a hospital bed completely **powerless**.

The pot was starting to boil over.

This was the end.

"I thought I lost you, hon..."

Someone took the pot off the stove.

Lightning coarsed through Tatsumaki's body.

"What?"

Suddenly her delicate body was pressed against a familiar rock hard chest. It was like being Natalie Portman while being hugged by Thor. Without the loreal hair or any hair for that matter. An embrace that provided a similar electric comfort. Normally Tatsumaki would be on the receiving end of comfort but Saitama was suffocating her. A desperate hug. Her button nose was pressed so hard against his yellow sweater. She couldn't breath. Saitama needed something. Desperately needed something. What was it? Tatsumaki couldn't see his face. What was his expression right now? How she wished she could see.

Unsure of how to respond, Tatsumaki raised her hands up to grip Saitama's arm, caressing with her thumb in an attempt to comfort him. His breathing at the top of her head became calm and relaxed rather than deep and stressed. Even someone as thick as Tatsumaki could tell that Saitama had been worried about her the entire time she was unconscious. Right now, Saitama wasn't worried about how powerless she was because he was too overcome with relief that she was awake. Not the all powerful Tatsumaki. Just Tatsumaki. No one else.

In this moment, Tatsumaki wasn't thinking selfishly about herself. No. She was thinking about how to help relieve her partner's anxiety. There was only one thing anyone could say in this situation, "I'm okay…"

Saitama nuzzled his lips at the top of Tatsumaki's head and then pulled his face away from her. Curious green eyes gazed up into pain ridden brown eyes for a moment. Without saying anything, the two leaned into each other for a kiss. This kiss was not filled with lust and ravenous hunger like before in her cabin room. They were not two ravenous people trying to gain sexual satisfaction. No. Two people connected for a small eternity by a tender kiss. Simply desiring to be together and nothing more. A kiss keeping two heart beating slowly with a current of gentle passion coursing between them. No more pain. No more anxiety. Just Saitama and Tatsumaki. Together.

After Saitama and Tatsumaki inevitably physically split, they took another minute to press their foreheads together in silence. With her eyes closed, Tatsumaki let all the anxiety inside of her get swept away by Saitama's calming presence. "Listen…" Saitama whispered, "I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now. I'm not sure if it's the same thing you wanted to talk about but… I…"

"What is it?" Tatsumaki whispered.

"I-I-I've been thinking a lot about us. Yesterday when no one had any idea if you were ever going to wake up… " Saitama stumbled, "Genos was making up all these weird scenarios.."

"I promise I won't get mad so long as you didn't do or say anything that would piss me off."

"Everything pisses you off."

"Get out."

"Okay! Okay! Geez!"

"Now what the hell is it?"

"Well...Now is the only time where she fly throw shit at me…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! I-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two. But these four were snooping on you and we need you to fill out some paperwork," the doctor stated nonchalantly.

The doctor stood in front of the doorway uncomfortably as four guilty looking people kept their heads peeping from the sides of the door. Fubuki and Genos clung to the right side of the door while Puri-Puri Prisoner and his supervision officer clung to the left side. Their expression let Tatsumaki know that they had been caught red handed. Saitama teleported from her side, reappearing in front of the guilty group. Flicking everyone but the doctor on the head. Their heads flew back like he had punched them. Tatsumaki could hear all the onlookers bodies plopping onto the hallway floor. "Don't spy on people." Saitama huffed.

In the meantime, the doctor reviewed bothersome paperwork with Tatsumaki who remained fixated on the back of Saitama's shiny head. Normally the room would be a mess with every hospital item being spun around in the air. She couldn't do it today though. That's okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Mountain Ape and Eyelash stood side by side with an open door between them. There were chairs for them but for hero reasons they declined, they were too fixated on the empty hallway in front of them. They had been standing there for the last hour while Tatsumaki laid in bed all day and blasting the television. News reporters' voices traveled down a sanitary hallway from Tatsumaki's room zero two. If there were other patients, they would've demanded her to shut it off or close the door. But there was no one else. For The Blizzard Group had come to unanimous decision that they should bribe the other patients and hospital to clear out. Highly unnecessary in Tatsumaki's opinion. However the news on television contradicted her thoughts on the situation. Apparently the hospital was under siege by assassins out for pricey her neck. Apparently some American celebrity got cheated on by a baby daddy. Apparently some idols are going to jail for raping people. Apparently there has been an increase in crime due to Tatsumaki's absence. First Blast and now another S-Class hero off the streets. Every criminal out on bail or was in hiding knew that now was the time to strike. So much so that the media decided to suck it up and turn it into a horrifying shitstorm. Oh look! Now they were starting a special on her on BOX Bews.

An anchorman was sitting with Tatsumaki's photo floating beside him.

" _Yes, you heard it here folks. The famous number two, S-Class hero has been rendered powerless along with various others in the psychic community. A phenomenon caused by exposure to the blood moon seen days before." he pronounced._

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes as he droned on and on.

" _Ms. Tatsumaki is currently residing at an unknown hospital near the hero association's main base on South Gate street till her powers return._ _ **Leaving**_ _everyone in the community wondering who will protect_ _ **them**_ _in the case another_ _ **dragon level**_ _threat arises. Your thoughts, Samantha?" the male anchor inquired to his right as Tatsumaki's photo faded._

 _The camera angle switched to a female anchor, dressed in the typical news person business attire. "Steve, it is true that everyone is naturally concerned for their_ _ **own**_ _safety. However_ _ **Ms. Tatsumaki**_ _is not the only S-Class hero… There are many others that can protect us… "_

" _Yes, of course! But what would occur if they_ _ **all**_ _lost their powers. I personally am concerned with my own safety!"_

" _Steve, I think what we, as a community, are neglecting to remember is that heroes deserve to care for themselves prior to anyone else."_

" _How do you mean, Samantha?"_

" _In most cases, dragon level threats are a rarity nowadays and are dealt quite quickly. Thanks to not only the S-Class heroes but along with the diligent work of the A-Class, B-Class, and C-Class heroes. I am confident that they will continue their hard work even if some of them lost their special abilities."_

" _So are you saying that it is negligible on their part?"_

" _No. I mean that we should be grateful to them for dedicating their lives to our safety. You recall that the day Ms. Tatsumaki fell from the sky, that she had also helped subjugate a large cult group of psychics along with Mr. Puri-Puri Prisoner?"_

" _That's right! The group had attempted to hold a meeting along with hiding away from the blood moon that night!"_

" _Well, we were recently informed that Tatsumaki was actually off that day. Meaning she diligently took time away from herself to selflessly help out the community, did she not?"_

" _That's true…"_

" _I think right now we, as a community, should at least consider the safety of our heroes during_ _ **their**_ _time of need. Ms. Tatsumaki has done such a great deal for this world and is insanely vulnerable at this time."_

" _You're right… Not to mention there are a lot of individuals out there that aren't shy about their threats toward Ms. Tatsumaki."_

" _Exactly, Steve. In fact, there have already been several attempts on her life while she was in the hospital."_

" _Good thing, the hero association assigned the fellow S-Class hero Puri-Puri Prisoner as one of her bodyguard! While another hero, known as uhm... 'Say- tame-ma' is just mowing down every threat out there it seems!"_

" _Hahahaha! Steve, according to our sources, those two are definitely going steady!"_

" _Samantha! Hahaha! This is not a gossip channel, but you heard it here, folks! Ms. Tatsumaki has been rumored to-"_

Tatsumaki quickly lifted her round hospital tv remote and flipped to another random channel. Any other channel would do!

Multiple photos of Tatsumaki and Saitama were flooding filling every corner of the screen.

'Dammit.'

" _AAWWW! LOOK AT THAT BOMBSHELL SEEN WALKING AROUND ONE OF THE MOST ROMANTIC PLACES IN JAPAN WITH THAT_ _ **EEEEEEEGGGGGGG**_ _!" a loud annoying narrator screamed._

 _Pictures of the two on second date flashed on the screen while an office of people were paid to make mocking commentary. "Look at that! Now_ _ **that**_ _should give all of us some hope since that baldy can get a WOMAN like that!" an old man with a cup laughed._

" _COME ON THAT'S NOT VERY NICE! WEELLL… HE'S NO SWEET MASK THAT'S FOR SURE!"_

 _Sweet Mask model photos flashed on the screen with sparkles and cupid's horns tooting. Than Saitama's selfie replaced Sweet Mask, without any sparkles and an obnoxious fart noise instead of a harp._

" _Seriously what does she see in him?!" ._

" _OBVIOUSLY NOT HAIR!"_

 _Zooming in Saitama's shiny head and making a loud ping background noise._

" _Apparently those two are the real life Dom and Letty! They were caught on camera cuddling and getting comfortable under these beautiful lit up trees!"_

 _Dark, blurry images of Tatsumaki and Saitama privately kissing began instantaneously on the television screen. Too shocked to process what was going on, Tatsumaki lay in her hospital bed with her mouth agape and eyes wide open._

" _IT MUST HAVE NOT BEEN THAT GREAT CAUSE TEN SECONDS LATER…."_

A broadcasting of Tatsumaki sprinting away from Saitama to vomit into the lake. Tatsumaki turned off the television before TMZ could degrade her personal life any longer. Throwing the remote out the open door, Tatsumaki slouched into her hospital bed in defeat and anger. It was bad enough that she had lost all of her powers but it's worse knowing that it was broadcasted on international television. Normally networks didn't dare whisper her name for fear of the great Tornado. However since she was stripped of her powers, Tatsumaki was no longer able to fling these degenerates off a cliff. The media was taking advantage of her during her moment of weakness. Parasites slurping up whatever information they could find on Tatsumaki. Without considering her and her boyfriend's right to privacy.

….

' _Boyfriend'?_

…

' _We never really made that official… Not to mention…"_

 _..._

 _A hazy image of mustard yellow slush with small chunks of strawberries flashed inside our heroine's brain. Partially digested food and bile was carried away by a bustling river. Remaining bile soured the inside of her mouth as she hovered over the river. Dry heaving as her manicured nails sank deep into the muddy river side. Everything was spinning around and around but under her palms the ground wasn't moving. Constant loud flashing noises kept shattering something inside her brain, threatening an immediate K.O. if she didn't compose herself._

 _Tatsumaki could crisply hear Saitama say in slow motion, "AAAAAARRRRRRREEEEE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH KAAAAAAAAYYYYY?"_

Events that followed were unclear, although Tatsumaki was pretty sure that she had scolded him. But what had she said? Something seemed different with his tamago expression.

'Wait'

'Not a 'tamago expression'. Seriously? His whole head is red. Especially the bald part. Embarrassed?'

'He's-He was kinda cute that time...'

'Really cute…. Why would he be 'cute'?'

Tatsumaki crossed her arms while she squinting up at the ceiling. What did she say to make Saitama all bashful? Why was he looking down at her like that? Was he stuttering? There were so many things that she couldn't recall about that day…

But as usual Saitama wasn't there when she needed him most…

"Uh! Oh! Cats out of the bag~!" A luxuriously masculine voice sang.

Tatsumaki didn't need to glare up to know that Puri-Puri Prisoner was staring at her with a boisterous smirk. On impulse, frail hands attempted to throw a television remote in order to teach that smug homo a lesson. Once the remote left her fingertips, gravity quickly took hold. A loud *clack* noise right next could be heard echoing throughout the room.

Eyelash, Mountain Ape, Puri-Puri Prisoner, and Tatsumaki fixated their gaze on the ground in deafening silence. It didn't make it anywhere near Puri-Puri Prisoner who stood only six feet away from Tatsumaki's bedside. Room zero two's remote lay on the floor inches away from the bed. It didn't appear to be thrown but simply slid off to the side. Damn. Tatsumaki's weaker than a Class C hero. Actually weaker than a civilian at this point. Like a chihuahua that got hit by a mini cooper. Puri-Puri Prisoner quickly cleared his throat, "Uhm… Tatsumaki put on your work out clothes."

"What?"

Tatsumaki's green eyes fixating on the control panel to avoid glancing up at her reflection which now ran in front of her. Hidden pores oozed out waste from underneath Tatsumaki's skin. Having been husked off to this humid foreign environment short notice, she had failed to wipe off her cosmetic embellishments on her face. Mascara mixed with eyeliner traveled down red cheeks, riding on the back of her sweat. Green strands glued onto her face and back of her neck. For the life of them, no one in the blizzard group could find her fucking hair ties **anywhere**. Luckily, $u$u$emon's workout pants are not just for cold days at home. For Tatsumaki's legs and firm glutes were unaffected by her nagging itch. With only a sweater to wear, Tatsumaki was not only on fire but had an intense need to scratch her entire upper body. Unfortunately, her hands were too preoccupied bouncing up and down to peel off dead skin. Her mind was going crazy wanting to sacrifice balance for a quick scratch. This is a torture method in Hell.

"Can *huff* we *huff* *huff* pl-please *huff* go back?"

"I never knew you were so delicate!"

"F-fuck *huff* o-off *huff*! I-I-I was *huff* worried about you! *huff*"

"I'm fine, thanks!"

*huff**huff**huff*

"You know... the idea is to go at a pace that allows you to continue on for at least 30 minutes."

*huff**huff**huff*

"So stubborn. I should have known you couldn't even figure out how to _**pace**_ yourself~"

Tatsumaki let out a long, long drawn out sigh before pressing the down button to reduce her speed to a baby's crawl. Crisp air washed clean Tatsumaki's tiny lungs while maintaining a healthy whole body resistance. Now that she could breath it wasn't so bad jogging alongside Puri-Puri Prisoner whatever ratchet jargon on Pandora. Lyrics were seeming to mirror Tatsumaki's current issues as a fellow independent, bad bitch. Or at least prior issues...

Static noises followed swiftly by a smoky odor erupted from a treadmill besides her's. Alerted, Tatsumaki turned her distressed attention to Puri-Puri Prisoner. He was fine. His muscular legs were nowhere to be seen. Thundering sounds bouncing off mirrored walls into Tatsumaki's tiny ear canals, evidence to why smoke was billowing from this poor machine. His arms pumped up and down rapidly, ignoring all the smoke filling the confined gym space.

Till the fire alarm finally allowed for the sprinklers to give way. Delicate fingers motioned toward a large red button till a voice intervened, "No break days."

Tatsumaki stopped walking and looked over at Puri-Puri Prisoner. Stained pink lips contorted downward in pure disgust. Face wrinkles that weren't there before were creating hideous lines across her forehead. If she still had some eyebrows drawn on, they would have been furrowed deep into the center of Tatsumaki's normally beautiful face. One raccoon eye was wide open in contrast to it's twitching sister. She didn't care that her drenched figure was being slowly carried away by her treadmill.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Tatsumaki screamed.

Moist, porcelain hands smashed mercilessly on the red buttons of both of their treadmills.

"Why did you drag me to a sauna?" Puri-Puri Prisoner asked, pouring water over stones to release more steam.

"SHUT UP! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID 'No break days'!"

"Sitting in a sauna is more of a cool down or a warm up than a workout…"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT WHEN YOU RUN LIKE THAT? WHO IS GOING TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES?"

"They should expect this from a patient list of heroes. It takes work to save lives!"

"WHAT IF YOU GET SICK? I HAVE NO TIME TO MAKE SOUP FOR IDIOTS LIKE YOU!"

"Oh~?"

Tatsumaki slapped her hands over her mouth in a fruitless attempt to force those words back down her throat. Puri-Puri Prisoner planted his hairless naked bottom next to Tatsumaki's covered body. Instinctually, Tatsumaki projected herself away from him to the other end of the bamboo bench. Slim arms raised in a futile attempt to hide any remnants of embarrassment.

"NOT SO CLOSE!"

"We've already cleared up that we're friends. BESIDES I wouldn't even pretend to want any of what **you're** lacking. Are you sure you're twenty-eight?"

A fragile fist punched the bamboo wall behind Puri-Puri Prisoner, pinning him to a corner. Puri-Puri Prisoner widened his eyes downward at Tatsumaki's berserk expression. "Don't talk down on me, motherfucker."

Puri-Puri Prisoner face turned bright red, freezing Tatsumaki's rage inside of a fridge of confusion.

"OMG! You're so cute!"

"Wha-?!"

"You're really tough, Tatsumaki. I wish I had your strength to handle all of this media slander especially when you can't do anything about it..."

"Whatever! It's too be expected from the media and I was careless. There's nothing we can do about it now!"

"Look I know exactly what you're going through. Actually you know that better than anyone else… "

Massive, rock-hard hands softly planted on top of Tatsumaki's wet green hair. Blue eyes pierced through green eyes with compassion and gratitude. A platonic bond that transcended through typical work crap and occasional drunken mistakes. Those eyes held memories of their years working together. Tatsumaki could remember so clearly the first time she agreed to go with him to Kalifornia on a mission to eliminate the Burrowing Snakes. Puri-Puri Prisoner was probably remembering how Tatsumaki drunkenly flashed her beesting boobs and Japanese bush at the Hitchcock's Bar. Everyone was so shocked to see that there wasn't a trap underneath that dress. Most men lost interest while many women gained interest in the little esper. Tatsumaki didn't take the revelation well, angrily causing a horrifying scene straight out of Carrie. Puri-Puri Prisoner was drunkenly holding her back from killing any innocents. He was laughing till his sex tape was almost released alongside her uninteresting nudes.

Tatsumaki recalled in graphic detail how Puri-Puri Prisoner took such careful detail to paint a rainbow onto his rod. Any adult who saw what she saw that week would have started throwing down drinks too. Puri-Puri Prisoner was being dramatic when the worm he slept with had threatened to release their video and photos to tabloids. Robert was a selfish pig so naturally a _personal_ , private meeting between Tatsumaki, Saitama, and Robert was all it took to get rid of the rat.

Closing her eyes, Tatsumaki exhaled deeply while deciding the best course of action. Puri-Puri Prisoner was annoyingly concerned about his friend who was clearly fine. The whole situation in Kalifornia must have been rough on him at the time. Removing her bruised, sweaty porcelain hands from the bamboo wall to help the other hand in cupping his face. Puri-Puri Prisoner was captivated by Tatsumaki fluorescent green eyes before she grabbed him by the afro and slammed her head into his forehead. How dare he even consider this to be a similar situation. Both of them flew back to opposite sides of the bamboo bench. Their breath caught, they both stood up in defiance towards one another while both massaging their heads in unison.

"BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Puri-Puri Prisoner screeched.

"DON'T START TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I AM YOUR SENPAI!"

"WHAT? I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM SOMEONE LIKE **YOU**!"

Dead silence.

Steam was billowing from underneath stones. Steam was waying down the already heavy atmosphere. Puri-Puri Prisoner was holding his forehead and looking down at the floor like a kid who didn't deserve to be scolded. Why couldn't Tatsumaki say the right thing the first time? People are always so mean to the people closest to them… She wondered why that was… Puri-Puri Prisoner began shifting his attention to the door. Did he not want to be friends with her anymore? Someone had to say something or their friendship might not make it! That would mean no more drunken parties. No more odd but not bad conversations at work. No more having someone actually call themself her friend. Her stubborn head slumped down in defeat when Puri-Puri Prisoner began slowly turning away from her.

"I'm sorry… That was rude… If you really want to help me out than just go with Saitama to TMZ! He's not a snitch, that's for sure… Otherwise… Don't worry about me… Just focus on doing your job and protecting me till I get better. Than maybe we can go drinking in… I don't know… Bahamas maybe? Italy? Kalifornia? Not that I want to! But because you seem to need a break...Not from me… Stupid! Why am I even asking? I MEAN! It's up to you! IDIOT!"

Puri-Puri Prisoner stood there tense in an attempt to comprehend the gravity of her words. Than a hearty manly laugh exploded inside of the sauna room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

He never answered, actually Puri-Puri Prisoner could no longer talk without breaking out into pure laughter. What's worse was that it was a constant struggle for Puri-Puri Prisoner to stop fucking laughing. She could hear his struggle inside of the men's changing room from the woman's changing room. Changing out of her gym clothes and into just a large white and red sweater with familiar yellow print. She put on an old pair of black panties which she typically used as a spare during emergencies. Walking out of the changing room, Tatsumaki saw Puri-Puri Prisoner who was flirting with one of the male nurses in the hospital hallway. Once he saw her coming towards him, Puri-Puri Prisoner quickly gave the man the number to contact him by in prison. The man scurried off confused at the situation by the time Tatsumaki made it to her friend.

"You're such a slut…"

"As if you can talk… We all read chapter…"

"SHUT UP, PURI-PURI!"

"Oh come on. You should just tell him this whole waiting thing was a mistake. Trust me.. He'd be over the moon!"

"I'm not so sure…."

"Ugh.. What is it now?!"

As they continued down their stroll to Tatsumaki's room, they chatted away about sex which still frazzled Tatsumaki. Forcing him to change the subject as to why Tatsumaki was beating around the bush and not being forward with Saitama. After Puri-Puri Prisoner effortlessly pierced multiple holes in Tatsumaki's tsundere logic, Tatsumaki fessed up to the root of the issue.

"You want a relationship like Shoujo comics?"

"Yeah or have something really intense like Sid & Nancy, T.I. & Tiny, or Dom & Letty."

"But those are very… Whatever. Do you really think that any man is capable of that?"

"What good is he if he isn't?"

"Tatsu-chan… you can't do that. You have to admit Saitama seems a little… stupid?"

"SHUT UP! You just don't know him like I DO! He's like a buddhist monk! Deep and spiritual! Strongest man I have ever met but remains humble like a man should! Saitama is a millions times better than all of those girly boys you've been with! You're just too shallow to see it!"

"Whatever you say…"

"You act like you know everything about relationships. But I've worked with him and hung out with him longer than you. I know him! I bet he has something special for me planned!"

"Okay… I just want you to be happy but -"

Tatsumaki waited for Puri-Puri Prisoner to say something but was consumed by darkness instead. Literal darkness. A force pushed Tatsumaki into this predicament and closed the door behind him. Her neon green bag illuminated some of what appeared to be a storage closet. Tatsumaki reached for the silver door knob before hearing Puri-Puri Prisoner's voice.

"OH SAITAMA! HOW NICE TO SEE YOU!" Puri-Puri Prisoner exclaimed, alerting Tatsumaki.

"Uh… Hi… uhm... Mr? Mrs? Puri-Puri Prisoner-san. It's nice to see you too…" Saitama's voice responded nervously.

Tatsumaki realized that Puri-Puri Prisoner had actually saved her. Saitama couldn't be allowed to find out where his favorite "Oppai" sweater went. She should have done her laundry today or at least demanded for some new clothes to be brought over. Tatsumaki made a mental note that maybe she should try organizing her life a little more. Not to mention, our heroine was planning to wash her sticky skin in her hospital room rather than the public gym bath. Perspiration soaking it's pungent odor deep inside of Saitama's soft sweater. Her alluring face paint, had melted to make her appear more like John Wayne Gacy than Wonder Woman. Curls that defied gravity into a horrifying hot mess. There was no way in hell that Saitama was going to see this unless they were married.

"So... How are you?"

"I am **good**! So what are you doing with those things?

"They're for Tatsumaki…"

An ear slammed on the door making a loud *CLUNK* noise.

"*COUGH* SO! *COUGH* what the hell is it?"

"A bouquet of flowers…"

A heart skipped a beat.

"What happened to the flower part?"

"Yeah… I ran too fast so the heads came off... "

A heart sank.

"Mm-hm… I see..."

"I am going to the store to buy another one."

"As you should. Listen why don't we just cut to the chase."

"Please, sir or ma'am."

"Everyone and their mother knows you two are an item so why don't you explain to me what's going on?"

A throat swallowed.

"That's it? Tatsumaki is my girlfriend and I am boyfriend."

"OBVIOUSLY! God, what does she see in you?"

"I think she thinks I'm cool…"

"Rhetorical question… What exactly are your intentions with senpai? Like is it money, a weird fetish, or-"

"Oh! No. I love Tatsumaki."

Tatsumaki sat with her ear suctioned to the door unable to comprehend what was said. Her heart threatening to strangle her to death unless she got a clue.

'What did he say?'

"Whoa… I mean… Okay! There is a lot to love but-"

"I understand that you're sort of her best friend or something. You're probably looking out for what's best for her. I love her so I want the same thing. Naturally as a man I would more **but** she is someone I respect. Anyway... I would really like for you and I to be friends."

"So blunt~ It's kinda hot~"

"Stop it! I have a girlfriend!"

"Loyal to boot!"

"Anyway… as for the 'why'..."

A heart was going to blow.

"I don't know sometimes."

'I am going to kill him when I get my powers back'

"You better watch your mouth, asshole…"

"I mean… she can be _**really**_ mean to me sometimes which causes me to think that at times. **BUT** I know she doesn't mean to push me away because of things that she isn't ready to talk to me about. It hurts me as a man knowing that the woman I love doesn't think I'm reliable enough. *sigh* At the end of the day, I'm grateful to have a woman so resilient and strong. I'm a man so naturally I can recognize a beautiful woman when I see one. However underneath all of those layers of emotional trauma I think… she might become one of the strongest women in the galaxy. She's so brave… I worry she'll kill herself… But it's inspiring… Geez… Why do you have to ask weird questions like that? Having me say all of this outloud is annoying and embarrassing… Maybe Tatsumaki was right when she called me an 'idiot'..."

A chest was going to blow.

'To be honest, I could die now and I'll be okay.'

"Wow! You are serious about her. Okay! You passed! Here take this!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, everyone knows you're low on cash but she's worth every cent."

"Wow… *sniffle* You really are a great friend Puri-Puri Prisoner-san…"

"Interest is 10%."

"What the fuck, man?"

"I'd go now before the store closes."

Saitama made a grunting noise before everything went silent. Glorious blinding lights entered into the room bringing a twinkle to Tatsumaki's dazed and dazzled pupils. Puri-Puri Prisoner crouched before his friend who blinked, vacantly at him.

"Oh goodness… You look like you've found Jesus or Buddha!" Puri-Puri Prisoner laughed.

"He loves me. Saitama. Saitama loves me… SAITAMA LOVES ME! S-S-Saitama loves me, Puri-Puri! He really said it!" Tatsumaki choked while standing up. She started pulling Puri-Puri Prisoners back and forth by his shirt in excitement.

"Yep, now hurry up and confess to each other. No one likes a drawn out confession."

Is it really okay for anyone to be this happy?


End file.
